Broadcast
by Lee Byeol
Summary: Baekhyun adalah penyanyi senior sedangkan Kyungsoo adalah penyanyi yang baru saja debut. Keduanya bertemu saat baru saja sama sama bermain drama. Yaoi Fic / Pairing Baeksoo / Mind to RnR (CHAP 3 UPDATE)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Broadcast

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo

Genre: Drama sebelum drama

Pairing : BAEKSOO, BAEKDO, Light and Earth on top, hahaha

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

"APA? SECOND NAMJA?" Aku hanya dapat membelalak horor ketika manajerku yang kelewat menyebalkan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya menyebutkan posisiku dalam drama yang akan kumainkan nanti. Oh ayolah, apa yang akan dikatakan netizen saat mengetahui penyanyi kelas atas seperti Byun Baekhyun, dengan penjualan album lebih dari satu juta copy per tahun dan memenangkan triple crown dari setiap acara music saat comeback stage hanya mendapatkan peran utama kedua dalam debutnya sebagai aktor. Terkutuklah manajer bodoh yang memaksaku mencoba bermain drama setelah menimbang nimbang lama dengan mengatasnamakan' tren'.

"Ssstt, kecilkan suaramu!" pria itu menempelkan telunjuk pada bibirnya saat kami mulai menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung cafe karena teriakanku sebelumnya.

"Kau yang berhenti bersuara Xi Luhan" ucapku sengit, masih dengan melotot pada pria yang sayangnya tampan itu.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang, mencoba mencari pembelaan diri agar tak berakhir dengan kugantung di Namsan tower. "Drama terbaru SM-B tv (Seoul Machine Broadcast) ini bercerita tentang seorang pemuda polos yang bercita cita menjadi seorang penyanyi. Jadi pemeran utamanya haruslah penyanyi yang baru saja debut agar menyesuaikan dengan jalan cerita."

"Menurutmu aku sudah tak polos? Aku tak percaya, dikalahkan oleh penyanyi yang baru saja debut. Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya, kau hanya menjadikanku tumbal agar lebih dekat dengan Kris bukan? Terkutuklah kau Luhan" perkataan Luhan benar benar membuat kepalaku terasa pusing. Omong kosong apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Aku, Byun Baekhyun, selalu menjadi yang terbaik dan nomor satu selama hidupku, fansku selalu berkata suaraku adalah candu dan wajah tampanku dapat membuat mereka yang melihatnya terhipnotis karena kharisma yang terpancar. Hanya dengan sedikit mengembangkan senyuman di bibir tipisku dan mengedipkan sebelah mata, aku bertaruh bisa membuat para gadis jatuh dalam pesonaku dan memutuskan kekasih mereka masing pria mirip rusa itu sudah menjatuhkan deskripsi yang melekat dalam diriku itu dalam sekejap mata. Tanpa membicarakannya terlebih dahulu, dan tanpa membuat kesepakatan sebelumnya, ia dengan mudahnya meneken kontrak dengan Kris, CEO dari SM-B tv. Hingga memaksaku untuk menerima ketidakadilan ini. Sempat terlintas dalam pikiranku untuk mengikat Luhan dalam karung dan menenggelamkannya di sungai Han. Tapi sayangnya Luhan termasuk dalam kategori manajer tampan dengan sasaeng fans ganas yang bisa menghantui sisa hidupku jika idola mereka terluka.

"Eeeyy, jangan berpikiranseperti itu. Aku memang menyukai Kris, tapi tak mungkin aku tega menjadikanmu tumbal. Ayolah Baek, fans juga menunggu untuk melihatmu berakting. Kau tau kan drama yang dihandle Jongin tak pernah gagal..." Luhan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya, masih berusaha membujukku. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, mencoba beraegyo ternyata. Ck,itu tak akan mempan untukku Bung!

"Aku tak peduli dengan sutradara itu! Siapa namanya? Jongout, Jongup, Jongdown"

"Jongin.." Ucap Luhan jengah.

"Ya itu dia? Aku tak peduli, batalkan saja kontraknya, lagipula aku tak berminat bermain drama. Hanya membuang waktuku saja!" aku mengibaskan tangan tepat di depan wajah Luhan. Namun perkataan Luhan berikutnya kembali membuat darah memenuhi ubun ubunku. Sepertinya manajerku harus menemui dokter yang dapat mengembalikan isi otaknya.

"Kau bisa kena denda Baek, aku tak mau menanggungnya. Lagipula drama ini sudah masuk jadwal produksi dan pembacaan naskah pertama akan dilakukan minggu depan" ucap pria di hadapanku dengan santai sembari menyeruput cappucino dalam genggaman tangannya.

"XI LUHAN" teriakanku membuat Luhan terkaget dan menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan telapak tangan.

"Hehe, tenang saja Baekhyun sayang, semuanya tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Kalau kau mau protes lebih baik temui Kris. Kris yang merekomendasikan penyanyi baru itu kepada Jongin.." Lanjut Luhan kembali dengan senyuman lebar yang terpasang di wajah menyebalkannya.

. . .

Kyungsoo POV

Hembusan angin di halaman parkir SM-B tv kali ini terasa berbeda dibanding saat pertama kalinya aku datang sebagai penyanyi pendatang baru di salah satu acara music mereka. Beberapa hari yang lalu, CEO dari SM-B tv menghubungi manajerku dan menyatakan jika aku terpilih menjadi salah satu pemeran utama dalam drama remaja yang akan mereka produksi. Seperti mimpi manis yang melintas dalam perjalanan karir yang baru kurintis, tawaran dari CEO itu kuanggap sebagai keberuntungan yang tak sengaja diturunkan jemari penuh anugerah dari Tuhan.

Dengan kepercayaan diri penuh dan sudut bibir yang terkembang aku melangkah pasti memasuki gedung dengan tinggi 43 lantai tersebut bermaksud menemui CEO yang menurut manajerku memiliki garis wajah hampir menyerupai bintang film Hollywood itu. Tunggu, sebelum melangkah masuk, aku harus memastikan jika penampilanku tak terlalu buruk.

Hmm, jeans hitam dan kaus lengan panjang hitam ini cukup fashionable. Berkaca pada pernyataan adik sepupu perempuanku bahwa pria yang memakai pakaian serba hitam itu terlihat lebih sexy dan berkelas, walaupun aku sedikit sangsi tapi pendapatnya itu perlu kuperhitungkan.

Setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang won pada sopir taxi yang mengantarku, langkahku sempat terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil Ferrari silver parkir tepat di depan taxi yang kutumpangi sebelumnya. Sopir taxi itu terlihat jengkel dan langsung mengebut setelah mundur beberapa centi meter dari mobil Ferrari di depannya agar dapat melangkah maju. Tak lama, seorang gadis berpenampilan tomboy keluar dari mobil ferarri dengan gerakan slow motion saat ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Mungkin mata sipitnya belum beradaptasi baik dengan cahaya matahari ketika kacamata itu terlepas karena detik berikutnya si gadis tiba tiba jatuh terjungkal ke depan. Sebagai seorang pria, tentu aku tak dapat membiarkannya meringis begitu saja. Ia butuh sentuhan lembut setelah jatuh dengan tak elegan.

"Kau baik baik saja nona?" tanyaku pelan dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Masih kurang lembut ternyata, karena si gadis tiba tiba saja berteriak di depan wajahku dengan mata yang melotot sempurna dan jari telunjuk yang mengarah tepat di depan hidungku "NONA KATAMU? Hah, Ini sudah cukup menambah kesialanku hari ini"

"Minggir!" setelah bangkit dari posisi terjungkalnya, ia mendorongku kasar dan melangkah memasuki gedung SM-B tv dengan raut wajah kesal.

Kenapa dengannya?

. . .

Author POV

Setelah memikirkannya sepanjang waktu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mendatangi Kris di SM-B tv. Keputusan CEO itu untuk memakai penyanyi pendatang baru sebagai pemeran utama pertama dalam drama terbaru stasiun tv tersebut dan menjadikan Baekhyun hanya sebagai pemeran utama kedua telah membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Harga dirinya jatuh. Salahkan orangtua Baekhyun yang slalu menanamkan prinsip perfection is the best way to get succesful. Membuat Baekhyun sama sekali tak dapat mentolerir keputusan CEO tampan itu.

Tanpa basa basi dan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun menerobos masuk ruangan kerja Kris. Ia memang akrab dengan Kris semenjak debutnya 5 tahun yang lalu, jadi tak ada alasan baginya untuk berbasa basi.

"Hai Baek.." Sapa Kris ramah, pria dengan kadar ketampanan di atas rata rata itu bukan tak dapat melihat kilatan di mata Baekhyun, saat ia masuk ke ruangannya dan menutup pintu kembali dengan setengah membanting. Kris hanya mencoba bersikap normal dan tak terbawa dengan kelakuan menyebalkan Baekhyun.

"Jangan basa basi Hyung" jawab Baekhyun dengan ketus, ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Kris. Dilihat dari tingkat kekusutan pada wajahnya, Kris tau betul Baekhyun sedang dalam mood level terendah.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris pelan dan alis saling bertautan, terlalu bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Luhan sudah mengatakannya padaku. Tega sekali kau Hyung hanya menempatkanku sebagai pemeran kedua dalam drama terbarumu"

Kris menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya ia mengerti dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Pasti ada yang salah dari penyampaian Luhan mengenai pembagian peran dalam drama nanti.

"Pemain merupakan rekomendasi langsung penulis naskah dan sutradara. Aku hanya memberi lampu hijau saja.."

"Tapi Luhan bilang.."

"Ck, dia hanya menjadikanku kambing hitam agar terhindar dari amukanmu.." Kris tersenyum lembut, tetapi senyumannya sama sekali tak dapat meluluhkan hati Baekhyun. Karena pria itu masih merenggut dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Daripada merenggut seperti itu, lebih baik kau coba baca naskahnya terlebih dahulu. Sudah kuberikan pada Luhan kemarin. Kau tau karya dari Joonmyun tak pernah gagal. Dia memenangkan penghargaan penulis naskah terbaik tahun lalu. Kurasa ia juga punya alasan tersendiri memasang Kyungsoo sebagai pemeran utama."

"Kyungsoo?" Kedua alis Baekhyun saling bertautan mendengar nama asing yang terlontar dari mulut Kris.

"Kau belum mengenalnya? Huh, Do Kyungsoo itu penyanyi baru yang akan bekerja sama denganmu.."

"Heol, aku tak punya kepentingan apapun untuk mengenalnya.." Seolah tak mau kalah, Baekhyun menaikkan sudut bibir bagian kanan menambah kesan angkuh pada wajah tampannya saat Kris menjelaskan mengenai pria bernama Kyungsoo. Kris menghela nafas panjang, ia menumpu kedua punggung tangan pada dagunya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Cobalah untuk mengenalnya. Dia sangat menyenangkan. Dan ah, kebetulan dia juga akan datang kemari. Akan kuperkenalkan kau dengannya" Baekhyun sudah akan bangkit dari duduknya karna enggan menemui musuh barunya yang ia ketahui bernama Kyungsoo. Tetapi suara pintu yang terbuka memaksanya kembali duduk dan memandang seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Kris.

Baekhyun tak memiliki pemikiran lain pada pria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Kris dengan menggunakan pakaian serba hitam itu kecuali selain dia.. "Pendek?" Gumam Baekhyun pelan. Kris berdecak "Ck, Dia hanya berbeda beberapa centi darimu Baek!"

"Anyeong haseyo Sajangnim, maaf menunggu lama" pria yang Baekhyun sebut pendek itu membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Kris, ia memiliki bibir tebal menyerupai hati yang mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis pada Kris dan juga Baekhyun. Matanya membulat seperti burung hantu ketika ia melihat Baekhyun. Dan saat Baekyun balik menatapnya, otak kedua pria itu langsung merespon dengan cepat ketika melihat wajah yang tak asing dalam ingatan mereka karena baru saja bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau!" sahut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan nada suara yang berbeda. Kyungsoo menunjuk Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bingung sedangkan Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan mata yang melebar horor.

"Halo, Kyung. Ayo duduk.."

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terperanjat karna terlalu kaget. Ia masih mencoba beradaptasi dengan kehadiran pria mungil di sebelahnya. Pria yang ia ingat bertubuh pendek dan sudah lancang memanggilnya nona saat berpapasan dengannya di halaman SM-B tv sebelumnya.

"Kyung, perkenalkan dia Byun Baekhyun. Lawan mainmu di drama baruku nanti" ucap Kris lembut dan menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya. Bola mata Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Kris dan saat mata bulat itu bertemu dengan kedua mata Baekhyun, bibirnya kembali menampilkan senyuman manis.

"Anyeong. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Oppa berjanji akan bekerja dengan keras dalam drama nanti. Mohon bantuannya."

"O-OPPA?" Baekhyun setengah berteriak tak percaya saat mendengar kalimat ringan dari si pria bertubuh mungil. Kris tersedak dan langsung menahan tawanya, namun sejurus kemudian ia berdehem karna Baekhyun menghadiahinya tatapan mata mematikan.

"Ehem, Kyung. Baekhyun itu.. Priaa? Kau tak mengenalnya? Dia penyanyi solo yang sangaaat terkenal"

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak kaget dan ia terlonjak. Ia menatap Kris dan Baekhyun secara bergantian dengan ekspresi berbeda, tatapan meminta penjelasan pada Kris dan pandangan memastikan saat ia melihat wajah Baekhyun "Astaga, maaf kukira kau seorang gadis. Kau sangat cantik dengan eyeliner itu. Aku juga tak begitu banyak mengenal artis. Maafkan aku!" Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan tubuh berulang kali kepada Baekhyun. Sayangnya Baekhyun sudah terlanjur kesal, moodnya hancur total, ia memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan berdecak tak percaya.

"Cukup omong kosong ini, aku mau pulang" Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya berniat meninggalkan Kris beserta penyanyi pendek yang sudah menghinanya dengan menganggap Baekhyun seperti gadis. Yang benar saja, apa pria kecil itu tak pernah berkaca? Dengan postur tubuh mungil, dan kulit putih mulus juga mata bening besar, pria kecil itu lebih pantas untuk disebut seorang gadis dibanding Baekhyun, seharusnya ia menyadarinya. Semua cermin pun akan membenarkan pemikiran Baekhyun.

"Baek, jangan lupa. Minggu depan pembacaan naskah pertama" Kris berteriak saat Baekhyun sudah mencapai pintu ruangannya.

"Terserah.." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

. . .

"Puhahahaha, dia mengira kau perempuan?" Luhan hampir tersedak minumannya saat mendengar cerita Baekhyun perihal pertemuan pertamanya dengan si penyanyi baru, Do Kyungsoo. Pria dengan mata yang slalu terhias eyeliner itu memutar bola matanya jengah, merasa menyesal karna memilih manajer konyolnya sebagai objek curahan hati karena Luhan ternyata tak bisa menunjukkan empatinya sama sekali.

"Berhenti tertawa Lu, atau aku akan menenggelamkanmu di Laut Mati!"

Luhan menahan tawanya dan menelan ludah susah payah, ia berhenti tertawa dan lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya, terlalu takut jadi sasaran amukan artisnya lagi.

"Maaf, ceritamu benar benar menarik. Aku jadi penasaran, dan ingin melihat langsung wajah yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu"

"Dia tak lebih tampan dariku!" Ucap Baekhyun malas, ia memainkan sendok kecil di atas cangkir americanonya.

"Kurasa otakmu semakin lama semakin bermasalah Baek! Kepercayaan dirimu sudah melebihi 100% sekarang!" kali ini Luhan yang berbicara dengan nada malas.

"Hah, aku memiliki ratusan alasan untuk percaya diri berlebihan. Sebenarnya otakmu yang bermasalah Lu, kau seharusnya segera ke psikiater" Luhan sudah siap siap melontarkan kalimat cerdas untuk melawan ledekan sadis Baekhyun, saat terdengar keributan ketika seseorang memasuki cafe tempat Luhan dan Baekhyun bersantai diikuti puluhan gadis yang Luhan perkirakan masih berstatus pelajar SMA. Pria itu menelan kembali kalimatnya. Ia menatap arah pintu masuk dan berdecak saat melihat siapa sumber pembuat keributan itu.

Seorang pria tinggi, dengan rambut blonde dan lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi bawah matanya melangkah mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan Luhan. Beberapa bodyguard di belakangnya menghalau kerumuman gadis gadis itu dan menggiring mereka keluar dari cafe.

"Hai Baek, hai Lu.."

"Oh hai Tao!" Sapa Luhan hangat, tak begitu dengan Baekhyun. Pria itu tak menjawab sapaan Tao, dan malah asik dengan americanonya.

"Baek, kudengar kau akan bermain drama?" tanya Tao langsung tanpa berbasa basi dan mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Kilatan muncul dalam sorot mata Tao saat ia melihat Baekhyun tak tertarik dengan moment kedatangannya.

"Cepat sekali kabar beredar" ucap Baekhyun malas.

"Kau harusnya sudah terbiasa. Netizen netizen itu tak akan membiarkan kabar sekecil apapun terlewatkan.."

Sudut bibir kanan Baekhyun sedikit terangkat, bermaksud membuat sebuah senyuman, sayangnya itu justru terlihat seperti kesan meremehkan yang membuat kedua mata Tao menyipit.

"Tapi kudengar kau hanya jadi pemeran figuran?" Ucapan Tao mulai sengit.

Luhan sudah akan bersuara memperingatkan Tao kalau Baekhyun sedang dalam level terendah untuk diajak berdebat. Tetapi ia bingung bagaimana cara melerai perang dingin yang tak pernah usai di antara mereka berdua. Mereka sudah terjangkit virus 'Tom dan Jerry' stadium akhir yang tak mungkin bisa disembuhkan. Luhan sudah membulatkan mulutnya bermaksud menyela percakapan, tetapi kalimat dari Baekhyun menginterupsinya terlebih dulu.  
"Lalu apa masalahmu?" Nada suara Baekhyun mulai meninggi.

Tao mengendikkan kedua bahunya "Tak ada, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau aku sama sepertimu akan bermain di drama terbaru stasiun tv KBC, bedanya aku dapat peran utama" Tao menyeringai, sedangkan Luhan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Tak berani menatap Baekhyun dan Tao lebih lama. Sebentar lagi Tao akan habis.

Perkataan Tao telah menyulut emosi Baekhyun. Saat ini ia sedang tak dapat diajak bercanda apalagi bertengkar. Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengutuk Kris dan Luhan yang sudah membuatnya berakhir dengan sindiran dari musuh bebuyutannya, model langganan majalah fashion dengan wajah seperti panda jelek dari China itu. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dengan tangan menggenggam cangkir americano yang masih tersisa banyak. Kilatan juga mulai muncul dari sorot matanya.

"Oh ya? Kau mendapat peran utama?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya bermaksud meminta kejelasan.

Tao tersenyum angkuh dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu selamat"

Tao terkejut setengah mati saat kopi americano yang sebelumnya masih berada dalam cangkir Baekhyun sudah berpindah tempat jatuh mengguyur kepalanya. Rambutnya yang baru saja diwarnai blonde beberapa jam yang lalu harus berubah warna kembali menjadi coklat karena mendapat sentuhan warna dari Americano Baekhyun. Mulut Tao membulat, dan belum sempat ia membalas perlakuan Baekhyun, pria itu sudah melengos meninggalkan Tao diikuti Luhan yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ck, aku sudah mencoba memperingatimu" ucap Luhan pelan dengan menepuk bahu Tao sambil berlalu.

Kyungsoo berjalan lesu menuju apartemennya. Tak sengaja membuat marah senior yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya dalam drama nanti membuat semangat hidupnya menurun. Kyungsoo menyesal mengapa ia tak mencari tau tentang Baekhyun sebelumnya? Kesan pertama sudah buruk, dapat dipastikan beberapa bulan ke depan, syuting drama tersebut akan menjadi mimpi indah dalam konotasi kebalikan bagi Kyungsoo. Membayangkan wajah Baekhyun saat marah membuat Kyungsoo menghirup oksigen banyak banyak.

Ketika Kyungsoo akan memasukkan kunci, ternyata pintu apartemennya tak terkunci, mungkin manajernya sedang ada di dalam apartemennya. Kyungsoo melangkah masuk dan aroma harum Lasagna langsung memenuhi indera penciuman Kyungsoo.

"Hai, Yixing Hyung" sapa Kyungsoo pada sang manajer sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Yixing yang sedang berada di meja makan langsung menoleh dan memberikan senyuman khas dengan lesung pada kedua pipinya.

"Hai Kyung. Ayo makan, aku membuat Lasagna.." Yixing meletakkan satu pinggan penuh berisi Lasagna di atas meja dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil piring beserta garpu. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan lesu menuju meja makan yang langsung tertangkap penglihatan Yixing.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tak apa, hanya sedang berpikir bagaimana cara bertahan hidup beberapa bulan ke depan.."

"Hahaha, memangnya Kris berbuat apa padamu?"

"Bukan Kris Hyung.." sahut Kyungsoo lemas.

"Lalu?" Yixing kembali dari dapur dengan membawa dua piring dan dua garpu. Kyungsoo mengambil salah satunya, dan mulai menikmati Lasagna buatan Yixing.

"Kau tau Hyung, aku tak sengaja menyebut Baekhyun sunbaenim sebagai seorang gadis, dan dia benar benar marah padaku" mulut Kyungsoo kini penuh dengan Lasagna buatan Yixing, sangat menyenangkan melampiaskan kegalauan hati pada makanan. Dan lasagna buatan Yixing rasanya tak kalah dari buatan resto itali kelas atas, benar benar terasa enak.

"Hahaha, kau konyol sekali Kyung, sudah kubilang agar kau lebih banyak menonton infotainment daripada kartun Pororo!" ucap Yixing sembari menunjuk Kyungsoo menggunakan garpu di tangannya.

"Heol, Menonton gosip tak kan bisa membuatku tertawa. Lagipula, untuk apa dia menggunakan eyeliner tebal seperti itu? Dalam penglihatanku dia sudah seperti seorang gadis tomboy" Kyungsoo kembali membela diri, ia memakan Lasagnanya dengan rakus.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Baekhyun memang terkenal dengan watak kerasnya. Mungkin kau bisa lebih mengakrabkan diri dengannya selama syuting nanti"

"Aku tak terlalu berharap!" Lasagna di atas piring Kyungsoo sudah sepenuhnya menghilang. Pria bertubuh mungil itu membawa piring kotornya ke bak cuci piring di dapur, sedangkan Yixing masih belum menyelesaikan kegiatan makannya, ia mengunyah Lasagna dengan hati hati dan penuh penghayatan.

"Oh ya, Jongin mencarimu tadi" ucap Yixing tiba tiba saat ia teringat sutradara andalan SM-B tv itu menelpon Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum Kyungsoo tiba di rumah.

"Kim Jongin? Untuk apa dia mencariku?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya tanpa menolehkan wajahnya, tangannya sedang sibuk menggosok piring kotor miliknya.

"Kau tak lupa kan kalau dia sutradara drama yang akan kau mainkan nanti?"

"Aku ingat, hanya saja sedikit heran.."

"Heran bagaimana?"

"Kau tau Hyung! Ada yang aneh dengan orang itu. Aku berpapasan dengannya di gedung SM-B tv saat menemui Kris Hyung tadi dan saat melihatku pandangannya seperti menelanjangiku. Matanya menatapku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Apa wajahku sejelek itu sampai sampai dia melihatku seperti melihat fosil langka? Huh, aku tau dia tampan, tapi rasanya konyol juga kalau dia menganggap jelek wajah orang lain dengan semudah itu" Kelopak mata Yixing melebar saat Kyungsoo mencurahkan isi hatinya soal pria bernama Kim Jongin. Tak lama, Kyungsoo selesai dengan urusannya mengenai piring kotor dan berjalan mendekati Yixing yang belum menyelesaikan makannya.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu Kyung, mungkin memang wajahnya seperti itu sejak lahir.."

"Atau mungkin dia terkena kutukan?" jawab Kyungsoo asal.

"Konyol! Tapi kuharap kau tetap menghubunginya Kyung. Bersikaplah manis pada calon rekan kerjamu" Yixing memberi peringatan pada Kyungsoo sambil berlalu membawa sisa piring kotornya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang setelah mengetahui jika rekan rekan kerjanya nanti terdiri dari manusia manusia yang aneh.

. . .

At Cafetaria SM-B tv

"Latte atau original?"

"Original please" Jongin meraih secangkir kopi hitam yang disodorkan seorang pria berkulit pucat dan langsung menyeruputnya perlahan. Aroma kuat dari kopi original tersebut membuat sensasi nyaman setelah ia meminumnya yang membuat bibir tebal Jongin mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya pemuda berkulit pucat itu tiba tiba.

"Bagaimana apanya Oh Sehun?" Jongin balik bertanya, masih dengan menghirup aroma dari kopi di cangkirnya.

Sehun mengambil posisi untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin, ia mengambil satu sachet gula dan menambahkannya pada kopi Lattenya "Aku bertanya bagaimana perasaanmu soal drama kali ini?"

"Tak ada yang istimewa.." Jongin mengaduk kopinya dengan sebuah sendok kecil setelah menambahkan sedikit brown sugar ke dalamnya.

"Jangan berbohong! Aku sudah melihat wajah dua pemain utama yang kau pilih bersama Joonmyun, dan kurasa ada suatu hal yang membuatmu lebih memilih Kyungsoo sebagai pemeran utama daripada Baekhyun. Kau tau? Fans Baekhyun di seluruh Korea membuat aksi protes soal pemilihan peran ini, tapi masih saja kau keras kepala"

Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat dari Sehun, ia memang memiliki alasan khusus memilih penyanyi bernama Do Kyungsoo itu saat Joonmyun menyodorkan beberapa foto penyanyi yang menjadi rekomendasinya. Bisa dibilang love at the first sight, tentunya jika dilihat dari sudut pandang sutradara dan actornya, tidak atau mungkin belum lebih dari itu.

"Karakter Baekhyun memang cocok sebagai pemeran utama kedua. Aku tak butuh ketenarannya untuk mendapat rating yang tinggi dalam drama nanti, tapi saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo, aku tau dia orang yang tepat.."

"Kau yakin hanya sebatas itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayolaahhh, saat melihat wajahnya aku tau kalo garis wajah lembut itu sangat mirip dengan diaaaa.." Sehun bersuara dengan sangat pelan, saat itu ia melirik ke arah Jongin untuk melihat perubahan ekpresi yang kemungkinan muncul di wajah sutradara berkulit tan tersebut. Perkiraan Sehun tak meleset, ia melihat sorot mata Jongin mulai meredup sedangkan tangannya masih setia menggerakkan sendok di atas cangkir kopinya. Perubahan raut wajah Jongin itu memunculkan rasa bersalah dalam hati Sehun. Sebagai asisten sutradara yang sudah lama mengikuti Jongin, Sehun sangat mengenal baik sutradara itu. Jongin memiliki masa lalu yang tak begitu baik, dan terkadang hanya Sehun yang dapat memahaminya.

"Maaf kawan, aku tak bermaksud membuka luka lamamu.."

"Santai saja, kau memang benar. Wajahnya memang mirip dengan dia, tapi bukan hanya itu yang menjadi bahan pertimbanganku. Dia memiliki karakter yang kuat, aku sangat yakin dengan keputusanku saat melihat video ketika ia bernyanyi di atas panggung. Karakternya sangat berkharisma!" Sehun mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Jongin, ia tau betul Jongin tak akan pernah main main dalam pengerjaan setiap dramanya, ia bahkan lebih perfeksionis beberapa tahun yang lalu saat drama yang dikerjakannya lebih banyak mengandung unsur action dan thriller.

"Kau benar, wajahnya sangat lembut namun sangat kuat. Dia sangat cocok dengan karakter buatan Joonmyun" Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali sambil menyeruput Lattenya.

"Ngomong ngomong soal Joonmyun, dimana dia sekarang? Aku belum melihatnya beberapa hari ini?"

"Dia sedang mengerjakan naskah episode 2 dan 3. Mungkin pergi mencari inspirasi.."

"Biasanya dia mencari inspirasi sambil melihat bunga mae bermekaran. Tapi ini sudah musim gugur, kalau dia pergi ke taman bunga mae, dia hanya akan melihat batang batang yang gundul" Sehun bergumam, ia meminum kopinya sedikit sebelum akhirnya meraih ponselnya bermaksud untuk menghubungi Joonmyun.

"Jangan ganggu Joonmyun, Sehun ah! Biarkan saja, dia butuh ketenangan untuk pengerjaan naskahnya" Jongin menginterupsi Sehun yang sudah mulai mendial nomor Joonmyun. Sehun menghela nafas dan menurunkan kembali ponselnya.

"Smoga dia tidak tersesat.."

. . .

"Uuggh, Luhaannn" Baekhyun melancarkan protes ringan saat tidur nyenyaknya terganggu oleh kedatangan Luhan yang masuk secara paksa ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung membuka gorden kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdecak dan menutup wajahnya kembali dengan bantal. Sepagi ini dan ia sudah harus menghadapi wajah menyebalkan Luhan. Tak adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini Tuhan, keluhnya dalam hati.

"Bangun Baekie sayang. Hari ini jadwalmu untuk menghadiri pembacaan naskah pertama dramamu!" Luhan menarik paksa bantal yang dipakai menutupi wajah Baekhyun. Dan pria itu langsung memberontak ketika Luhan menahan wajahnya sekaligus menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman selamat pagi tepat di pipi kanan Baekhyun.

"Eeerrrggghh, Xi Luhan. Menyingkir dari hidupku!" sebuah bantal di dekatnya Baekhyun lempar menuju arah Luhan, namun sayangnya meleset. Lemparan Baekhyun yang masih setengah tersadar justru terlempar melenceng dan hanya mendarat di dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Ayo cepat bersiap, aku tak mau mereka menunggu"

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang main drama itu" sungut Baekhyun dan ia kembali tidur. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkannya dengan bantal saat ini, bahkan Tuhan sekalipun. Namun, pemikirannya itu tak sejalan dengan kenyataan karna Luhan langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun membuat kesadaran Baekhyun kembali sepenuhnya.

"Jangan banyak alasan Baek, sebagai manajer yang baik sudah menjadi tugasku untuk memastikan kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik. Arraseo!"

"Bantu aku dengan tak menampakkan wajahmu dulu. Aku butuh pemandangan segar" ucap Baekhyun sengit dan mendorong Luhan dengan kencang hingga membuat Luhan terjungkal. Luhan merasa seperti mengasuh anak kecil dengan sifat menjengkelkan luar biasa yang membuatnya harus memiliki kesabaran penuh saat mengurusnya. Ia menyesal mengapa memilih pekerjaan sebagai manajer dalam perjalanan hidupnya?

. . .

Jongin mengetuk pena yang dipegangnya berulang kali dengan raut wajah dingin. Suara ketukan antar pena dan meja yang ia timbulkan saling bersahutan dengan helaan nafas juga suara gesekan kertas buku yang dibuka dari masing masing orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Satu jam sudah berlalu, dan pembacaan naskah drama masih belum dilakukan karena menunggu satu pemeran yang tak kunjung datang.

"Sehun ah, hubungi Luhan lagi" Ucap Jongin pada Sehun.

Sehun meraih ponselnya dengan malas dan mendial nomor Luhan kembali berusaha menghubungi manajer si artis yang mencari masalah dengan membuat mereka menunggu selama satu jam.

"Dia tak menjawabnya lagi"ucap Sehun bersambut decakan pelan dari aktor dan aktris yang lainnya.

"Haazzz, jinjja. Aku ada pemotretan setelah ini! Kenapa harus membuang waktuku disini Oppa?" Park Jiyeon, salah satu aktris yang ikut mendapat peran dalam drama itu terlihat kesal dan merenggut pada manajer yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku juga ada syuting di acara lain? Bagaimana ini?" satu persatu para aktris dan kru mulai mengeluh dengan keterlambatan jadwal pembacaan naskah pertama. Mereka saling berbisik dan mengeluh membuat suara gaduh dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi orang tersebut semakin menggema. Kyungsoo memandang ke arah Yixing yang hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya saat Kyungsoo memberinya tatapan 'bagaimana-ini'? Pria mungil itu menghela nafas panjang dan memilih untuk menundukkan wajahnya.

Tak lama, Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya diikuti pandangan seluruh pasang matayang ada dalam ruangan tersebut, termasuk Kyungsoo.

Wajahnya terlihat dingin karena rasa kecewa yang memuncak. Ia bermaksud untuk menjemput Baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri saat suara pintu yang terbuka memecah lamunannya.

Saat pintu terbuka, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan santai diikuti Luhan yang terlihat panik di belakangnya. Saat sadar seluruh tatapan mata di ruangan itu terlihat kesal, Luhan melangkah maju dan langsung meminta maaf dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali.

"Jeoseonghamnida, yeorobun. Aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan ini, ada sedikit gangguan dalam perjalanan, sekali lagi mohon maafkan kami" ucap Luhan dengan panik. Jongin menunggu Baekhyun untuk bicara karena salah satu penyebab keterlambatan pembacaan naskah ini masih berdiri dengan santai tanpa satu pun kalimat permintaan maaf yang terucap langsung dari mulutnya. Baekhyun justru memasang wajah malas saat melihat Luhan terlihat kerepotan dengan kegiatan meminta maafnya.

Luhan yang menyadari sikap Baekhyun, langsung menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat Luhan menatapnya horor, ia memberi gestur 'apa' pada manajernya tersebut dan langsung merenggut saat Luhan membisikkan kalimat 'cepat minta maaf'.

Baekhyun memutar malas bola matanya dan beralih melihat ke arah Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dingin.

"Aku minta maaf, ada beberapa wartawan yang mencegatku untuk interview tadi. Aku lupa jika janji dengan wartawan itu dan pembacaan naskah ada di waktu yang bersamaan" sahut Baekhyun malas. Pelipis Luhan sudah dipenuhi keringat dingin saat Baekhyun meminta maaf dengan memberikan alasan yang jujur, padahal ia sudah memberi alasan lain mengenai keterlambatan mereka agar para artis dan kru yang menunggu mereka tak merasa sakit hati. Nyatanya Baekhyun dengan mudahnya berkata jujur. Manajer tampan itu menepuk pelan keningnya, dan hanya bisa berharap agar kelakuan Baekhyun tak berakhir menjadi perdebatan sengit dengan kru kru yang lain.

Protesan ringan saling bersahutan dari smua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Terkecuali dengan Kyungsoo, pria mungil itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Jongin yang masih berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan juga Luhan. Ia bermaksud menarik Jongin agar tak memperpanjang masalah dengan Baekhyun dan segera memulai pembacaan naskah pertama.

Namun ketika ia telah berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, matanya membulat saat ia melihat pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menggunakan pakaian dengan model yang sama, kaus dengan motif belang horizontal walapun dengan warna yang berbeda. Kaus yang Kyungsoo kenakan berwarna belang biru muda, sedangkan belang pada kaus yang Baekhyun kenakan berwarna merah muda. Mereka terlihat seperti bayi kembar.

"Oh, pakaian mereka sama?" bisik salah satu kru saat mereka menyadari persamaan itu.

"Waah mereka berjodoh?" teman kru tersebut membalas bisikan temannya dan menjadi kegiatan saling berbisik dari kru kru yang lain.

"Akan menjadi sebuah kesialan jika pemain memakai pakaian yang sama saat pembacaan naskah pertama!" ucap Park Jiyeon tiba tiba, dan seluruh kru mengangguk menyetujui kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari Jiyeon.

"Yak, bagaimana bisa kau memakai pakaian yang sama denganku?" Baekhyun membelalak horor dan memandang remeh pada Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat tak dapat menerima mengenai ketidaksengajaan kesamaan pakaian tersebut. Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sudah bersiap siap dengan berdiri tepat di sebelah Baekhyun.

"A-aku tak mengerti" Kyungsoo menjawab teriakan Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Ganti pakaianmu!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak, namun Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia hanya tak merasa harus mengikuti perintah Baekhyun.

"Aku tak mau..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan, Yixing bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku pada posisinya yang berada di sebelah Jongin.

"Kau?" Baekhyun berdecak tak percaya. Ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud keluar dari ruangan tersebut saat terdengar suara Jongin yang menginterupsinya.

"Kyung, ganti bajumu sekarang" ucapan Jongin terdengar sangat jelas dan membuat semua orang yang di ruangan tersebut membelalak. Seperti dugaan mereka sebelumnya, sudah dipastikan Kyungsoo yang akan diminta mengalah untuk mengganti pakaiannya mengingat karakter Baekhyun yang tak akan bisa diperintah oleh siapapun. Baekhyun sendiri sudah berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu ia atau Kyungsoo yang keluar ruangan.

"T-tapi.." Kyungsoo sudah akan mengajukan protes pada Jongin saat sutradara itu berbalik dan memberi Kyungsoo pandangan lembut.

"Ganti pakaianmu sekarang agar pembacaan naskah dapat segera dimulai" ucap Jongin dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan memberi isyarat pada Yixing agar membawa Kyungsoo keluar ruangan. Yixing mengangguk dan menyeret lengan Kyungsoo dengan pelan menuju mobil mereka agar Kyungsoo dapat berganti pakaian. Saat Kyungsoo melewatinya Baekhyun mengamati kepergian Kyungsoo dengan tatapan angkuh, dan ia menyadari dengan betul saat smua orang menatapnya secara bersamaan.

"Kuharap setelah ini kau tak berbuat sesuatu yang dapat menghambat drama ini lagi" Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk membuat Luhan yang berdiri di samping artisnya hanya bisa menghirup udara dengan berat.

To Be Continued

Review juseyoo, reader yang baik hati ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Broadcast

Chap : 2

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo

Pairing : Baeksoo (Baekhyun x Kyungsoo), sorry there's no soobaek in my dictionary. Untuk selamanya Kyungsoo akan slalu menjadi ultimate uke, kkk~

..

.

**Author POV**

"Apa sebaiknya kita tak mengganti pemain saja Jong?" Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari naskah yang baru saja ia terima dari Joonmyun dan menatap wajah Sehun dengan penuh tanda tanya. Mereka sedang berada di rumah Joonmyun saat ini karena pria itu sudah menyelesaikan naskah drama episode 2-3 dan ia meminta Jongin untuk mengoreksinya.

"Maksudmu?" Jongin balik bertanya kepada Sehun namun pandangan matanya kembali menyorot tulisan Joonmyun.

Sehun menghela nafas berat. Jemari panjangnya memainkan pensil yang ada di atas meja kerja Joonmyun, si pemilik meja sendiri kini tengah berada di dapur untuk membuat minuman hangat bagi kedua tamunya.

"Maksudku, bisakah kita mengganti Baekhyun dengan penyanyi yang lain? Hari pertama bekerja dengannya saja dia sudah membuat masalah. Aku tak yakin dia bisa bekerja sama dengan baik untuk seterusnya" keluh Sehun, pemuda berkulit pucat itu merogoh ponsel di kantung kemejanya dan membuka beberapa pesan yang masuk di akun kakaotalk.

"Mana bisa seperti itu? Jika sudah memutuskan pemain, itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk mempertanggungjawabkannya.." Tegas Jongin.

Sehun mencibir mendengar perkataan sutradara itu, ia membuka sebuah pesan yang dikirim salah satu team produksi dan dalam hitungan detik matanya membelalak kaget.

"Lihat ini!" Ucapnya setengah berteriak membuat Jongin terlonjak dan membalas dengan menatap Sehun horor.

"Apa?" Sutradara berkulit tan itu mengelus dadanya pelan karena terlalu kaget dengan teriakan Sehun.

"Semua media online sudah memuat masalah pembacaan naskah pertama kita kemarin! Dan kesamaan pakaian antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menjadi top searching netizen! Shit, mereka bilang drama kita akan sial" wajah Sehun sudah terlihat panik dan berkeringat dingin, ia memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang sedang memuat salah satu artikel di Daum pada Jongin dan berusaha membuat sutradara itu kembali memikirkan pendapatnya mengenai penggantian pemain utama. Sayangnya Jongin terlihat tak tertarik dan malah kembali berkonsentrasi mengoreksi naskah Joonmyun.

"Abaikan saja berita berita itu. Lebih baik kau temui Jongdae, cek kesiapan syuting untuk teaser besok, dia sempat mengeluh padaku tadi soal penyewaan properti yang lambat" ucap Jongin dengan nada santai. Naskah Joonmyun sudah dipenuhi lingkaran merah dari pena Jongin, masih banyak yang harus dikoreksi dari tulisannya.

"Tapi.." Sehun terlihat akan mengajukan protes, namun terlanjur Jongin menatapnya tajam.

"Sekarang, Oh Sehun" tegas sutradara itu kembali pada anak buahnya tersebut. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan dengan langkah setengah hati ia beranjak keluar dari ruang kerja Joonmyun. Joonmyun kembali dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir minuman hangat. Kedua alisnya menaut saat ia hanya menemukan Jongin di ruangan tersebut tanpa asistennya.

"Kemana Sehun?"

. . .

Luhan menutup tablet dalam genggaman tangannya, kemudian menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya dengan suara yang dibuat sejelas mungkin, berharap agar manusia menyebalkan yang ada di sampingnya dapat mendengar suara desahan kegalauan hatinya. Sayangnya suara nyaring dari hairdryer yang sedang dipakai pegawai salon tempatnya dan Baekhyun sedang melakukan perawatan membuat suara helaan nafas Luhan tak terdengar sama sekali oleh Baekhyun yang justru terlihat sedang sibuk membaca majalah fashion edisi terbaru.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan setelah keberaniannya terkumpul cukup banyak ia mencolek pelan lengan Baekhyu untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Sedikit berhasil karena Baekhyun melirik malas ke arah Luhan sembari berdecak pelan.

"Apa?" Sahut Baekhyun sinis membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya karena keberanian untuk protes terhadap artis arogan itu justru menguap entah kemana.

"Tak apa..." Jawab Luhan lemas.

"Lu, kau benar benar aneh!" Tuduhan Baekhyun membuat Luhan semakin lemas.

"Kau belum baca berita hari ini? Berita masalahmu di pembacaan naskah kemarin menjadi top searching. Mulai dari keterlambatanmu, perdebatan dengan kru juga masalah kesamaan baju antara kau dan Kyungsoo. Mereka bilang kesialan akan menghampiri proses syuting, dan itu smua karna kau, Baek. Haaaahhh, rasanya aku butuh liburan!" Luhan mengeluh dengan sedikit mendramatisir keadaan. Ia berusaha meniru ekspresi beberapa drama sad ending yang pernah ditontonnya. Sayangnya Baekhyun terlihat sama sekali tak peduli dan masih menyibukkan diri dengan membalikkan halaman demi halaman majalah fashion yang dibacanya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Ucap pria itu secara tiba tiba.

Seolah mendapat pencerahan karena Baekhyun menunjukkan respon yang positif, sudut bibir Luhan melengkung dan ia tersenyum lebar. Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun hingga membuat penata rambut yang tengah sibuk mengoleskan vitamin pada rambutnya ikut bergeser mengikuti arah tubuh Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuat sebuah pernyataan resmi di blogmu dan meminta maaf pada team produksi drama itu, hitung hitung untuk pembentukan karaktermu di mata masyarakat?" Mata Luhan berkaca kaca menyerupai mata anak anjing lucu yang berharap majikannya memberi makanan ekstra setelah jam makan malam berakhir. Ck, pria ini memiliki ratusan aegyo yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak pernah bisa mempan jika ia menunjukkannya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menaikkan sudut bibirnya, semakin menambah kesan angkuh pada wajah sempurnanya "Heol, jangan konyol! Untuk apa minta maaf? Aku tak merasa bersalah! Lagipula si pendek itu yang mencari masalah dengan memakai baju yang sama denganku!"

"Itu tidak sengaja Baek, lagipula dia sudah mengalah"

"Lupakan permintaan konyolmu Lu, aku sama sekali tak tertarik!" Stylist Baekhyun selesai dengan urusannya mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun yang baru saja diberi warna. Baekhyun kini terlihat semakin tampan dengan rambut hitamnya. Konsep rambut berwarna hitam sedang menjadi tren yang membuat pria itu harus mengikutinya.

"Kalau begitu, kumohon kau bisa sedikit menurunkan egomu selama syuting nanti. Jangan buat aku mati muda Baek" keluh Luhan, dan ia kembali ke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun.

. . .

Jongin melangkah dengan sesekali membaca naskah Joonmyun yang masih belum selesai dikoreksinya. Langkah lebar pria itu membawanya menuju ruangan Kris, CEO tampan SM-B tv karena beberapa menit yang lalu pria itu menelpon Jongin dan memintanya untuk bertemu.

Setelah dua kali mengetuk pintu, ia melangkah masuk ke ruangan Kris dan menyapa pria tampan dengan wajah blasteran tersebut.

"Hai, Boss!" sapa Jongin.

"Jong, ayo duduk.." Jongin mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan Kris dan menutup naskah Joonmyun yang dibawanya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak juga.."

Kris menyodorkan kertas berisikan tulisan yang mirip sebuah alamat dan disambut wajah Jongin yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Apa ini?" sutradara berkulit tan itu meraih kertas pemberian Kris dan membaca alamat yang tertera di dalamnya.

"Mengenai sutradara tambahan yang akan membantumu dalam drama nanti, aku belum menemukannya karena smua sedang sibuk dengan acara masing masing. Yang paling cepat Jimin, drama yang ia handle akan selesai bulan depan, tapi kau akan membutuhkan bantuan sutradara tambahan itu tentunya di bulan ini, karena jadwal penayangan drama Joonmyun yang akan dipercepat"

Jongin menyimak dengan seksama penjelasan Kris. Ia memang membutuhkan sutradara tambahan karena lokasi syuting drama yang berbeda beda setiap episodenya. Mereka akan kewalahan jika hanya mengandalkan satu team kru saja.

"Lalu alamat ini?" Jongin mengangkat kertas yang pegang dan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Kris.

"Itu alamat Chanyeol.."

Kedua bola mata Jongin melebar dan ia memandang Kris dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Chanyeol? kau jangan bercanda Hyung!"

Kris menghirup udara dengan berat, ia sudah menduga akan seperti ini reaksi Jongin jika ia menyarankan Chanyeol yang akan menjadi partnernya dalam drama nanti. Jongin dan Chanyeol pernah memiliki konflik yang bisa dibilang cukup serius dan menyatukan mereka berdua kembali sebenarnya sesuatu yang mustahil seperti menyatukan air dan minyak. Namun jadwal penyiaran untuk drama sudah semakin mendesak dan kini waktunya Kris untuk mengesampingkan perasaan masing masing.

"Tolong bantu aku kali ini. Jika jadwal drama mundur, beberapa investor akan menarik kembali modalnya karena drama ini akan bersaing ketat dengan penyiaran drama stasiun tv lain bulan depan. Kau sudah tau kan kalau TV KBC akan mengeluarkan drama saeguk terbaru mereka dengan menggunakan model yang sedang naik daun sebagai aktor utamanya. Drama saeguk selalu menarik perhatian penonton lebih cepat dibanding drama romance biasa. Bantu aku kali ini Jong, ini juga kesempatanmu untuk berbaikan dengan Chanyeol.."

"Hyuuunggg.." Jongin berusaha meyakinkan Kris kembali untuk menarik keputusannya menyatukan Jongin dan Chanyeol dalam satu produksi drama.

"Apa aku harus berlutut padamu?"

"B-bukan begitu, tapi. Ayolaah Hyungg.."

"Kesampingkan masalah perasaanmu kali ini Jong dan temui Chanyeol di alamat itu. Aku sudah berusaha untuk membujuknya tapi dia tak mau bertemu denganku. Mungkin akan berbeda cerita jika kau yang datang.."

Jongin kalah telak, bukan ide yang bagus untuk memaksakan kehendak terhadap pimpinan SM-B tv di hadapannya tersebut. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Kris, sudah waktunya ia memperbaiki hubungan dengan mantan sahabatnya itu.

. . .

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu tentang debut menjadi seorang actor. Banyak netter yang menilai kau sedang mencoba mengikuti tren para idol yang banting setir bermain drama untuk menambah popularitas? Tapi banyak juga yang bilang kau sebenarnya gagal menggunakan popularitasmu sebagai penyanyi terkenal karena sutradara hanya memberimu peran utama kedua dalam drama itu."

Baekhyun menatap malas seorang reporter wanita yang tengah mewawancarainya di sebuah cafe minimalis di kawasan Hongdae. Bukan karakter Baekhyun untuk menolak wawancara karena dengan menambah intensitasnya muncul dalam acara infotaiment adalah salah satu cara terjitu agar para penggemar setianya dapat mengetahui kabar terbaru dari Baekhyun. Namun yang membuatnya sedikit merasa risih dan tak nyaman karena reporter wanita tersebut terlihat seperti memiliki dendam tertentu terhadap Baekhyun. Ia selalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak menyenangkan juga kalimatnya terlalu banyak mengandung unsur sinisme.

"Menurutmu seperti itu Nona?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan tersenyum simpul, ia meraih ponsel dari dalam saku mantelnya dan memeriksa beberapa pesan yang masuk.

Sikap Baekhyun yang terlihat angkuh dan sedikit tak peduli dengan wawancara yang tengah ia lakukan itu membuat si wanita reporter semakin merasa tak suka dengan pria bereyeliner di hadapannya. Mata reporter itu berkilat dan ia berdesis pelan sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku hanya mengumpulkan survey dari beberapa netter yang mengikuti perkembangan musik hallyu.." si wanita menarik jeda dalam kalimatnya saat ia melihat Baekhyun sama sekali tak terfokus dengan apa yang ia katakan karena ponselnya. Luhan yang mengawasi wawancara tersebut di belakang para reporter itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan ia langsung menekuk wajahnya saat tak mampu lagi melihat kelakuan Baekhyun.

"..dan Baekhyun sshi bisakah kau fokus terhadap wawancara dulu? Sikapmu itu sama sekali tak mencerminkan sikap seharusnya seorang penyanyi profesional!"

Mendengar kalimat spontanitas tersebut membuat si reporter akhirnya mendapat perhatian Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Baekyun menatap si wanita tersebut dengan kadar kesinisan yang mampu membuat siapapun bermimpi buruk setelah mendapatkannya.

"Lalu apa masalahmu Nona?"

"A-apa?"

"Sejak awal wawancara kau terus memandangku dengan wajah menyebalkan seolah kau terpaksa untuk melakukan wawancara ini. Masyarakat tak akan melihatnya karena kamera hanya menyorot wajahku saja, jadi sebenarnya siapa disini yang tak profesional? Kau memang salah satu member dari blog haterku tapi sebaiknya kau mengesampingkan perasaanmu saat bosmu memberi pekerjaan untuk mewawancaraiku.."

Wajah reporter itu pucat pasi setelah mendapat pukulan tak langsung yang membuatnya kalah telak dalam usahanya mendebat Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa pria itu bisa menebak secara tepat bahwa ia adalah salah satu member dari grup haternya. Dan sialnya kameramen yang menjadi partnernya justru terus merekam setiap pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Y-yak, itu tidak benar. J-jangan mengada ngada. Aku sama sekali tak memiliki waktu untuk mengikuti grup hater atau apapun"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya saat ia merasa sudah tak ada yang perlu dilanjutkan kembali dari wawancara tersebut. Sebelum beranjak keluar dari cafe, ia menyempatkan diri untuk memandang si wanita reporter dengan tatapan angkuhnya.

"Terserah padamu saja Nona. Tapi sebelum aku pergi, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu dulu. Aku memang mengikuti tren bermain drama untuk mengembangkan potensi lain yang kupunya, setidaknya aku harus merasakan beberapa pengalaman sebelum aku mati, dan kurasa itu lebih baik daripada hanya menjadi seorang reporter yang menjual berita murahan dengan mengumbar masalah dan keburukan orang lain. Oh ya, mengenai peranku yang hanya sebagai peran utama kedua, well aku tak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Peranku dalam drama ini adalah debutku sebelum menjadi aktor terkenal, dan akan kupastikan semua orangnya yang meremehkanku hari ini akan menelan kalimat mereka suatu saat nanti.." Baekhyun menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya dan kembali menghadiahi reporter tersebut dengan senyuman angkuh sebelum meninggalkan cafe.

Wanita reporter tersebut berdecak tak percaya dan matanya melotot dengan sempurna "Hah, jinjja! Aku tak percaya ini! Dia benar benar pria menyebalkan!" ia melirik kameramen disebelahnya yang masih menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar karena terlalu kaget dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kenapa kau masih merekamnya? Kau mau mencari masalah!"

. . .

"Whoaa, daebak Byun Baekhyun! Kau akan menambah jumlah member fanpage hatermu? Ckck, aku kasihan sekali melihat reporter itu, wajahnya kaku seperti habis melihat hantu setelah kau menceramahinya tadi" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat kembali bagaimana Baekhyun mempermalukan reporter yang mewawancarainya di cafe beberapa menit yang lalu. Kedua tangan pria itu sibuk memegang setir kemudi karena mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor agensi mereka. Baekhyun sama sekali tak tertarik mendengar celotehan Luhan dan lebih memilih untuk tidur di kursi samping pengemudi. Sebuah kacamata hitam melekat di wajah tampannya dan pria itu mulai berusaha untuk tidur, namun suara melengking Luhan membuat konsentrasinya untuk tidur menguap begitu saja.

"Kau benar benar berisik Xi Luhan!" keluh Baekhyun.

Luhan mencibir dan kembali konsentrasi mengemudi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau reporter itu adalah member dari grup hatermu?" Luhan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur sebelum sampai di kantor agensinya. Manajer dengan wajah menyebalkan itu benar benar tak dapat mengerti keadaan Baekhyun yang belum tidur sama sekali karena harus latihan vocal sebelum comeback terbarunya.

"Aku selalu mengawasi blog yang slalu menjelek jelekkanku itu. Ada salah satu hater yang selalu aktif dan memposting apapun mengenai berita terbaruku dan membahasnya dengan member hater yang lainnya. Aku tak tau wajahnya seperti apa karena akunnya hanya memakai gambar sebuah tangan bertato salip sebagai display picture.." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan malas.

"Lalu?"

"Saat reporter itu menyodorkan microphonenya padaku, aku melihat tato salip menghiasi punggung tangannya. Entahlah, mungkin hanya intuisi tapi tanpa sadar aku mengecek ponsel untuk membuka blog hater tersebut dan kau tau apa yang kudapat? Pertanyaan sinis yang ia ajukan sama persis dengan postingan terbarunya di blog itu" Luhan membulatkan matanya dan mulutnya membuat gesture 'oh' setelah mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun memiliki pemikiran yang sangat luas, sikap menyebalkannya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kecerdasan yang ia miliki.

"Kau memang aneh Baek" ucap Luhan sambil mengangguk ngangguk kecil berusaha membenarkan pemikirannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dalam tidurnya dan sebelum benar benar tertarik dalam alam bawah sadarnya ia mneyempatkan diri untuk menjawab pernyataan Luhan "Aku keren bukan aneh.." gumamnya.

. . .

Jongin terlihat ragu dan berkali kali mengetuk penanya pada permukaan meja. Sudut matanya melirik secarik kertas yang terletak di atas tumpukan naskah Joonmyun. Sebuah kertas berisikan alamat rumah yang Kris berikan beberapa jam yang lalu. Penyesalan yang luar biasa besar Jongin rasakan karena ia dengan mudahnya terbujuk oleh perkataan Kris untuk membawa Chanyeol sebagai sutradara tambahan nanti. Ck, mengapa ia bisa begitu saja luluh dengan ancaman Kris yang akan berlutut padanya? Sekalipun itu benar, seharusnya masih ada jalan lain, tak perlu sampai menghadirkan Chanyeol.

"Sial, apa aku harus benar benar menemuinya?" Jongin mengumpat dan ia mengusak wajahnya yang terlihat berantakan. Setelah merileksasikan pikirannya selama beberapa saat, Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk tak menunda kembali. Persetan jika nanti ia dan Chanyeol akan saling membunuh saat bertemu, setidaknya ia sudah menjalankan apa yang Kris perintahkan. Jongin meraih kunci mobilnya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangannya.

"Oh, Kyungsoo sshi?" Mata Jongin membulat saat melihat seseorang dengan tubuh mungil melintas di depan ruangannya. Pria kecil dengan pakaian serba hitam dan melintas dengan sesekali bersenandung. Saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, pria kecil itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Jongin.

"Anyeong haseyo Jongin sshi.." Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat dan tersenyum simpul setelah ia menyapa Jongin.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Menemui Kris"

"Menemui Kris? Ada apa?"

"Tak apa. Hanya ingin menemuinya saja" Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya saat ia tak menemukan alasan apapun untuk menemui CEO tampan itu. Ia hanya ingin mengobrol bersama Kris, dan tak ada salahnya mengikuti kata hati kan?. Jongin berusaha menahan tawa melihat ekspresi menggemaskan yang dimunculkan wajah Kyungsoo, ia ingin mencubit pipi bulat pria itu namun Jongin menahannya agar tak terjadi salah paham.

"Um, Kyungsoo sshi. Daripada menemui Kris untuk sesuatu yang tak jelas, bagaimana jika kau menemaniku saja?" Jongin memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Kyungsoo menemuinya menemui Chanyeol. Pria berkulit tan itu hanya mencoba mencari opsi lain menemui Chanyeol tanpa harus ada yang terluka di antara mereka. Paling tidak Kyungsoo dapat memisahkan mereka jika ia dan Chanyeol terlibat dalam perkelahian.

"Kemana?" Kyungsoo menjawab permintaan yang dilontarkan Jongin dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Mencari sutradara tambahan drama nanti. Ayoo.."

"Eh.." tanpa meminta persetujuan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu, Jongin menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo dan menggiringnya menuju alamat yang Kris berikan.

. . .

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama lebih dari setengah jam, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tiba di sebuah rumah minimalis yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul. Rumah dengan cat warna putih yang mendominasi setiap sudut dindingnya. Jongin mendongkak berusaha mengintip bagian atap rumah karena pandangannya terhalang oleh pintu pagar setinggi satu setengah meter. Sejauh pengamatan Jongin tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan di rumah tersebut dan itu membuat keyakinannya untuk berkunjung menjadi semakin berkurang.

"Kenapa tak memencet belnya? Kau tak tau caranya menggunakan interkom?" setelah hanya memperhatikan Jongin yang terlihat kebingungan, Kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara. Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja sepertinya rumah ini kosong" ujar Jongin.

"Mana bisa tau jika tak memencet bel!" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati mesin interkom yang menempel pada pintu gerbang. Jari telunjuknya yang sangat mungil hendak memencet bel saat ia sedikit berpikir "Siapa nama penghuni rumah ini?" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol" jawab Jongin dengan cepat dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil.

Setelah tertunda selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Kyungsoo memencet bel rumah tersebut. Kedua pria yang masih menunggu respon pemilik rumah akhirnya terlonjak kaget saat terdengar suara dari mesin interkom, Jongin merapat pada sisi pintu gerbang agar suaranya tak tertangkap mesin interkom dan ia memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo agar menyapa si pemilik rumah.

"Siapa?" terdengat sebuah suara berat dari membuat Kyungsoo kembali terlonjak kaget.

"A-aku Do Kyungsoo. Maaf Tuan, tapi aku mencari seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol disini"

Suara di seberang interkom tenggelam selama beberapa detik namun kemudian ia merespon kembali kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Ada perlu apa mencariku?"

"Ummm, begini.. ada beberapa hal yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu. Apakah kau bisa membiarkanku masuk dulu, disini dingin sekali dan aku lupa membawa mantel" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat saat udara dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya. Ia melirik ke arah Jongin kembali dan bersambut anggukkan pria berkulit tan tersebut. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tak berbohong pada seseorang bernama Chanyeol itu, karena ia benar lupa membawa mantelnya di saat udara musim gugur semakin mendingin.

"Apa aku harus mendengarkan perkataanmu? Bagaimana jika kau adalah orang jahat yang mencoba merampok rumahku?" perkataan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya dengan cepat. Pria ini bodoh atau apa? Mana ada perampok yang menekan bel terlebih dahulu sebelum merampok rumah incarannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Jika aku ingin merampok rumahmu, untuk apa aku memencet bel terlebih dahulu. Lebih baik aku langsung memanjat pintu pagar ini dan menghajarmu menggunakan senapan!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan ketus.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau kau tak berbohong. Aku memiliki masalah dengan sensitivitas, dan suaramu yang sangat jelek itu menurutku sangat mencurigakan!"

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya dan mulutnya membulat tak percaya. Jongin berbisik agar Kyungsoo tak membludak namun sepertinya bisikan Jongin hanya seperti bisikan angin yang melintas di pendengaran Kyungsoo.

"YAK! tak usah menghinaku seperti itu! Cepat buka pintunya, atau aku akan berdiam diri disini sampai sekarat, dan saat polisi menanyaiku aku akan menyebut namamu di hadapan mereka agar mereka mencurigaimu" Kyungsoo berteriak histeris sedangkan Jongin membulatkan mulutnya saking tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Sebelum ia kembali dari lamunannya, terdengar suara Chanyeol yang merespon teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Haaahh, jinjja! Mimpi apa aku tadi malam kedatangan tamu menyebalkan sepertimu? Tunggu di luar, aku hanya akan menemuimu beberapa menit saja"

Setelah Chanyeol mengatakannya, mesin interkom memutuskan sambungannya dan Kyungsoo menarik nafas lega karena akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Chanyeol menemuinya, tunggu bukankah sebenarnya Jongin yang ingin menemui pria itu? Mengapa Kyungsoo menjadi ikut terbawa suasana karena ternyata pria yang ingin Jongin temui mempunyai masalah dengan kepribadiannya. Jiwanya perlu pertolongan.

"Terima kasih" ucap Jongin sembari tersenyum lembut dan Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Saat mereka masih saling memandang, secara tiba tiba pintu gerbang terbuka dan seorang pria dengan tubuh setinggi Namsan tower muncul dari dalam bangunan rumah. Kyungsoo mendongak cukup lama untuk akhirnya dapat melihat wajah si pria bertubuh tinggi, dan saat kedua matanya menatap langsung mata pria tersebut, sang pria bertubuh tinggi terlihat terkejut.

"S-Sohee yaa?" bisik pria tinggi itu dan ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Dia bukan Sohee, Chanyeol ah. Namanya Kyungsoo" Jongin membuka suaranya sebelum Chanyeol sampai tepat satu meter di depan Kyungsoo. Suara dari sutradara itu membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan saat melihat wajah pria yang tak asing dalam ingatannya itu memunculkan raut tak suka pada wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau!" Chanyeol merespon dengan menunjuk Jongin.

"Apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa" Jongin berusaha menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya dan ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuh untuk memberi salam pada Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada ketus dan kedua tangannya ia lipat di dada. Sikap Chanyeol itu membuat Jongin mendengus dan ia berjalan mendekat pada kedua pria yang memiliki tinggi badan yang kontras di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin menarikmu untuk bekerja kembali di SM-B TV. Kami sedang mengerjakan sebuah drama dan membutuhkan sutradara tambahan"

Chanyeol berdecak dan membuang wajah dengan malas setelah mendengar alasan yang dilontarkan Jongin.

"Cih, apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menurutimu? Bahkan kedatangan Krispun aku tolak! Aku masih belum mampu menahan emosiku jika melihat wajahmu Kim Jongin.."

Jongin menarik nafas panjang kembali, ternyata membujuk Chanyeol sesulit perkiraaannya.

"Sebenarnya juga aku masih belum bisa melihat wajahmu, aku hanya berusaha bertanggung jawab atas tugas yang Kris berikan padaku walaupun ini sedikit berat untuk kujalankan" Jongin menyipitkan matanya dan berbalas Chanyeol yang melemparkan pandangan membunuh padanya. Melihat ketegangan yang tercipta setelah kedua pria tampan di hadapannya saling melempar tatapan mematikan membuat Kyungsoo mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mencairkan suasana. Entah berhasil atau tidak, yang penting Kyungsoo sudah memiliki niatan untuk menghentikan pertikaian dan Tuhan tau kalau maksudnya itu baik.

"Umm, Chanyeol sshi. Kau bisa membantu kami? Team kami kekurangan sutradara sedangkan waktu untuk syuting drama semakin mendesak. Ayolah, tolong dilihat dari sisi kemanusiaannya. Ini drama debutku sebagai aktor dan aku tak ingin semuanya berantakan hanya karena permasalahanmu dengan Jongin. Maaf, bukan maksudku ikut campur masalah kalian, tapi untuk kali ini tolong kesampingkan masalah perasaan"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan tatapannya berubah 180 derajat saat melihat mata bulat itu.

"Kau yang akan bermain dalam drama itu nanti Sohee ya?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan Sohee, Park Chanyeol!"

Teriakan Jongin itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi tatapan Chanyeol yang masih menatap dalam pada pria mungil di depannya. Mata bulat Kyungsoo berkedip berkali kali, ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Jongin dan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo juga tak paham siapa sebenarnya seseorang yang mereka sebut Sohee namun sebuah ide gila melintas dalam benak Kyungsoo saat melihat tatapan berbinar Chanyeol ketika pria itu menyebut nama Sohee.

"Apa jika aku mengizinkanmu memanggilku Sohee, kau mau bergabung bersama kami?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Y-yak Do Kyungsoo!" Jongin berteriak tak percaya.

Chanyeol terkejut dan ia kembali memandang Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Sebelum ia kembali dari keterkejutannya, kedua tangan Kyungsoo terlebih dulu meraih tangan Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau setuju denganku, kau bisa menemui kami saat kami syuting nanti" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol dan pria itu masih menatap Kyungsoo lebih dalam. Melihat adegan drama konyol di hadapannya membuat Jongin berdecak dan ia langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk membawanya pergi dari tempat itu bahkan sebelum Chanyeol sempat untuk mengedipkan kelopak matanya.

. . .

"Kau marah padaku?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada pria berkulit tan yang tengah mengemudi dengan raut wajah dingin di sebelahnya. Jongin tak langsung merespon pertanyaan Kyungsoo, dan sikap dinginnya itu membuat Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan berat.

"Aku tak marah.." akhirnya Jongin menjawab namun pandangannya masih menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Syukurlaah.."

Keheningan kembali terjadi dan Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk memandang jalanan di luar jendela mobil. Ia merasa sedikit canggung sekarang setelah kejadian Kyungsoo menyinggung soal seseorang bernama Sohee kepada Jongin juga Chanyeol. Sepertinya Sohee memliki artis khusus bagi mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sama sekali tak memiliki niatan untuk mencari tau tentang Sohee ataupun berinteraksi lebih jauh dengan kedua pria yang memiliki kaitan dengan Sohee itu, namun janjinya pada Chanyeol terlanjur terucap dan tak mungkin ia menarik kembali kalimat yang sudah dicatat Tuhan. Lagipula nasib drama tersebut tergantung pada kesediaan Chanyeol untuk bergabung menjadi sutradara tambahan.

"Jangan bertindak konyol lagi Kyung. kau tak tau apapun soal Sohee, dan tak seharusnya kau menawarkan diri sendiri seperti itu pada Chanyeol" kalimat dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo semakin tak ingin menatap wajah sutradara tersebut. Ada perasaan bersalah yang besar dalam hatinya, namun Kyungsoo merasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membela diri. Kesalahannya terlanjur terjadi dan Kyungsoo hanya berharap ini adalah yang terakhir ia membuat orang lain merasa marah padanya.

. . .

Hari dimana syuting untuk teaser dan adegan pertama drama akhirnya tiba. Kyungsoo sengaja datang lebih awal agar bisa membaca naskah bagiannya sekali lagi. Ketika ia dan Yixing tiba di lokasi, mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar saat ia melihat Baekhyun sudah datang terlebih dulu dan terlihat fokus membaca naskah di tangannya. Hair stylistnya sibuk mengatur rambut hitam pemuda itu, namun sama sekali tak mengganggu Baekhyun yang tengah konsentrasi dengan naskahnya. Tak lama, rambut Baekhyun selesai ditata, ia terlihat semakin mempesona dengan rambut hitam yang diflip ke arah depan. Terlihat lebih fresh dan seperti anak sekolah sungguhan. Kyungsoo bahkan lupa untuk mengedipkan matanya, karena masih belum terbiasa melihat kharisma yang terpancar dari Sunbaenya itu. Ia merasa menyesal sempat menyebut Baekhyun cantik, namun pria itu memang tampan dan cantik di saat yang bersamaan. Apa yang mereka sebut? Androgini? Kyungsoo kini mengerti dengan sikap arogan Baekhyun, pria itu memang memiliki jutaan alasan untuk bersikap angkuh.

Mata Baekhyun bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo. Dan saat menyadarinya, Kyungsoo buru buru membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi salam. "Anyeong haseo Sunbaenim"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, ia kemudian menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok manajer yang berwajah menyebalkan menurutnya. "Noona, dimana Luhan?" Tanyanya pada hair stylist yang masih berada di belakangnya.

"Kurasa menemui Direktur Wu yang tampan itu" sang noona stylist terlihat tersipu saat menyebut kata tampan membuat Baekhyun berdecak pelan dibuatnya.

"Kris Hyung datang?"

"Tentu saja, dia pasti ingin melihat syuting pertama untuk drama terbarunya kan?"

"Tapi untuk apa Luhan menemuinya? Haazzz, jinjja! Dasar manajer genit yang menyebalkan!" Baekhyun menggerutu dan bangkit dari duduknya untuk mencari Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya termenung menatap kepergian Baekhyun. Ia masih melamun sampai sebuah tepukan pelan ia rasakan pada bahunya.

"Ayo, baca naskahnya Kyung" ucap Yixing dengan senyuman khasnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menuju tempat yang sudah disiapkan team produksi untuk artis artis drama tersebut.

. . .

"Apa Chanyeol akan benar benar datang?" Sehun mendekati Jongin yang tengah memeriksa beberapa kamera sebelum memulai syuting dan mempertanyakan perihal Chanyeol yang masih belum memperlihatkan batang hidungnya di lokasi syuting. Seharusnya Chanyeol sudah datang jika Jongin berhasil membujuknya untuk bergabung, namun belum terlihatnya wajah Chanyeol membuat keyakinan Sehun berkurang.

"Aku tak tau.." jawab Jongin pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana soal syuting di lokasi B? Kita membutuhkannya untuk episode pertama nanti" keluh Sehun dan ia menekuk wajahnya sembari melepaskan earphone yang menempel di telinganya.

"Kita pikirkan nanti. Lebih baik sekarang mulai pengambilan gambar untuk teaser pengambilan adegan awal dan jika memungkinkan kita lanjutkan syuting di lokasi B" Jongin menepuk pelan bahu Sehun dan berusaha meyakinkan asistennya tersebut bahwa masih ada jalan keluar sebelum mereka menemukan pengganti Chanyeol.

"Tapi team akan protes jika mereka syuting maraton Jong"

"Baiklah, aku yang akan bicara dengan mereka" Jongin menghela nafas berat dan berjalan menuju kerumunan kru yang tengah melakukan briefing kecil sebelum memulai syuting. Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti saat sepasang kaki menghalangi jalannya dan ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang sudah memotong langkahnya.

"Jadi, dimana kruku?" Chanyeol berdiri dengan angkuh, kehadiran yang tiba tiba mau tak mau membuat Jongin menarik nafas lega. Ia balik menatap Chanyeol sinis dan memberinya sebuah kertas yang berisi susunan nama kru yang kedua.

"Ini daftar kru mu? Dan alamat lokasi B ada disitu juga" Chanyeol langsung menyambar kertas yang disodorkan Jongin dan langsung beranjak dari hadapan pria di hadapannya. Tak lama setelah Chanyeol pergi, Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Dia datang? Astaga, aku tak percaya ini. Kau tau Jong, aku sangat bersyukur Chanyeol datang hanya saja aku masih belum mengerti apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran" Sehun meracau dan ia mengusak pelan rambut berwarna peraknya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir Sehun ah, nanti kau bisa kena migrain!" ucap Jongin dengan santai.

. . .

Kyungsoo tengah mendapat riasannya saat seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan senyuman lebar mengerikan. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang rias Kyungsoo dan langsung menghampiri pria mungil yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya itu karena terfokus membaca naskah yang ia pegang.

"Serius sekali" ucap Chanyeol tiba tiba membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak dan riasan bedaknya sedikit melenceng.

"Aigoo, jangan bergerak Kyungsoo yaa?" sang stylist terlihat kesal karena hasil karyanya sedikit berantakan akibat gerakan tiba tiba Kyungsoo.

"M-maaf Noona" ucap Kyungsoo pelan dan ia memandang malas siluet Chanyeol dari cermin besar yang ada di depannya.

"Kau datang?"

"Tentu saja, aku bersedia bergabung karenamu"

"Umm, okee" Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada naskah yang ia pegang namun ia kembali mendapat serangan jantung ketika Chanyeol secara tiba tiba menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan mencium lembut bibir Kyungsoo, Chanyeol melumat bibir tebal Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat hingga membuat sang stylist yang tengah menata rambut Kyungsoo membeku di posisinya tanpa niatan sedikitpun untuk menganggu kedua pria yang tengah berciuman mesra tersebut.

"Umm, C-Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo merasa bingung dengan ciuman tiba tiba Chanyeol dan tangannya bergetar memegang naskah Joomyun. Kedua kening Kyungsoo mengkerut namun Chanyeol masih belum melepaskan ciumannya.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang tebuka, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruang rias dan matanya langsung melebar horor saat melihat dua orang tengah berciuman mesra dengan seorang noona stylist yang menjadi penontonnya.

"Ehem!" Baekhyun berdehem dengan cukup keras dan itu membuat Chanyeol menarik diri dari Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu langsung salah tingkah dan ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat aura dingin dari Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menjadi salah tingkah dan ia meremas pelan pakaiannya.

"Ba-Baekhyun Ssunbaenim. I-ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan" ucap Kyungsoo dengan terbata bata.

"Tak seperti yang kupikirkan bagaimana?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan memandang Chanyeol dengan angkuh.

"I-itu hanya.." Kyungsoo semakin salah tingkah saat melihat wajah dingin Baekhyun, ia sama sekali tak ingin membuat Baekhyun salah paham, dan sesuatu yang aneh Kyungsoo rasakan dalam hatinya karena ia sama sekali tak ingin membuat Baekhyun berpikir jika ia dan Chanyeol memiliki hubungan khusus. Tidak, Baekhyun harus mengerti ini namun kalimat Kyungsoo tercekat dan ia tak mampu untuk menatap Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Cih, aku tak peduli jika kalian ingin melakukan sex sekalipun. Tapi bisakah kalian berpikir lebih pintar sedikit? Bagaimana kalian bisa melakukan french kiss tepat di depan seorang stylist! Bagaimana jika ia papparazzi yang menyamar? Karirmu yang baru seumur jagung bisa hancur dengan cepat Do Kyungsoo" kalimat Baekhyun yang tajam menyerupai pisau yang menusuk perasaan Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Ia semakin tak mampu mencari pembelaan diri karena apa yang dikatakan sunbaenimnya itu adalah kebenaran yang tak mungkin ia sangkal. Namun yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin tak dapat menahan linangan airmata yang menumpuk di sudut matanya adalah karena Baekhyun masih memandang dingin Baekhyun dan itu lebih membuat Kyungsoo merasa sesak dibandingkan saat Baekhyun memarahinya ketika mereka mengenakan pakaian yang sama saat pembacaan naskah drama.

"Maaf, Sunbaenim" Kyungsoo terisak dan riasannya menjadi berantakan. Chanyeol terenyuh melihat Kyungsoo dan ia balas menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih berdiam diri di ambang pintu masuk sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ini bukan salahnya, aku yang menciumnya terlebih dahulu dan kurasa memang bukan urusanmu sekalipun kami melakukan sex di tempat ini.." Chanyeol berbisik pelan pada Baekhyun masih dengan sorot mata yang menajam.

"Tapi jika ada yang menganggu si mungil, tak peduli itu papparazzi atau kau, aku tak berdiam diri saja dan akan kupastikan orang orang yang mengganggunya hancur di tanganku!" setelah mengatakannya, Chanyeol berjalan melewati Baekhyun dengan menabrakan bahunya pada bahu Baekhyun. Pria itu menghilang di balik pintu menyisakan Baekhyun yang hanya memandang tajam Kyungsoo yang masih terisak juga stylist yang tengah melihat Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kosong. well, ini smua terlalu aneh untuk Kyungsoo?

**TBC**

* * *

Sorry for long update. Tadinya malah gak mau lanjutin karena mood sebelumnya hancur lebur gegara Baekyeon, hahaha. Tapi sekarang mood udah lumayan bagus, dan merasa gak enak juga sama beberapa reader yang nanyain kelanjutan broadcast. Well, ini buat kalian smua yang nanyain terus ini fic.

Inti dari cerita drama yang dimainkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saya bahas di chap selanjutnya aja, disini baru pengenalan beberapa tokoh utamanya aja. Jadi ceritanya saya pengen munculin cinta segi empat, baeksoo x chansoo x kaisoo, hahahha seneng aja kalo bayangin Kyungsoo direbutin banyak orang. Dan kenapa chansoo itu jadi pairing utama setelah baeksoo karena akhir akhir ini ane liat banyak banget moment chansoo yang muncul, bikin melting, hohoho.

Last, mind to review? Update'an tergantung respon dari reader. Kalo banyak yang review saya jadi semangat lanjutin, ^^ kamsahamnida *throwing heart


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Broadcast

Chap : 3

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo

Warning : typo itu manusiawi, maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran di part sebelumnya. Mata gue juga sedikit panas liatnya -_-

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Menurutmu mana lebih tepat? Ini atau yang ini?" Sehun memperlihatkan dua buah gambar untuk poster drama yang baru saja datang dari bagian editing. Ia tengah berdiskusi bersama Jongin untuk persiapan konferensi pers drama mereka. Saat menatap layar laptop Sehun, Jongin menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas dua gambar yang masih terpampang di layar selebar 14 inchi tersebut.

"Kau tak salah?" protesan tiba tiba muncul dari mulut Jongin membuat Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Peran utama dalam drama ini adalah Kyungsoo, kenapa wajah Baekhyun memenuhi tiga perempat porsi dari gambar poster? Kau ingin berdebat denganku Oh Sehun!" Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ternyata Jongin bisa lebih menyeramkan dari yang ia bayangkan. Menjadi sahabatnya bukan berarti terhindar dari amukannya jika ia sedang marah. Sutradara berkulit tan tersebut duduk terpaku dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang di dada menunggu pembelaan yang tengah dipersiapkan Sehun.

"Kita tak punya pilihan Jong. Investor utama drama ini adalah perusahaan kosmetik terbesar di Korea yang memasang Baekhyun sebagai brand ambassador mereka. Minseok yang mengatakannya padaku, mereka memberinya pilihan untuk paling tidak menggunakan foto Baekhyun pada sebagian besar poster atau mereka akan menarik modalnya kembali. Kris sudah membelamu mati matian, terlihat kan untuk pemilihan peran, mereka tetap memakai pilihanmu" penjelasan panjang lebar dari Sehun membuat Jongin mendapat sakit kepala dengan cepat. Ia berdesis dan decakan pelan terdengar dari mulut sutradara tersebut.

"Ada yang yang lebih buruk dari ini?"

"Mereka juga menginginkan Baekhyun mengisi soundtrack utama. Aku tak ingin menghancurkan prinsipmu Jong, tapi kulihat Minseok dan Kris sudah seperti frustasi mengenai modal drama, jadi aku tak memiliki pilihan selain menuruti mereka. Apa kau punya jalan lain?" Sehun menopang wajahnya dengan tangan dan memasang wajah malas. Ia berada di posisi terjepit saat ini, di satu sisi ia ingin mengikuti permintaan Jongin karena Sehun sangat percaya dengan intuisi Jongin sebagai sutradara terbaik, namun apa gunanya prinsip jika yang menjadi permasalahan utama adalah uang. Dan pemikiran Sehun itu sepertinya dapat dimengerti sepenuhnya oleh Jongin karena pria itu terlihat tak ingin melanjutkan debatnya terhadap sang asisten.

. . .

"Seperti biasa suaramu selalu mengagumkan Baek. Kurasa latihan bisa kita akhiri sekarang!" Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada seorang pria dengan topi yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan bangga. Dia adalah pelatih vocal yang membimbing Baekhyun menjelang comeback terbarunya. Setelah berbincang untuk beberapa saat, Baekhyun akhirnya memisahkan diri dari ruang latihan vocal ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

Sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal dan Baekhyun mengerutkan kening karena terlalu ragu untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut. Namun ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya, siapa tau Luhan berurusan dengan polisi karena merayu anak laki laki di bawah umur dan terpaksa menghubunginya melalui nomor berbeda karena ponselnya dicuri. Tak banyak yang tau nomor ponsel Baekhyun, hanya Luhan, orang agensi dan beberapa teman dekatnya.

"Halo?"

"Baekhyun!" suara di seberang sambungan terdengar tergesa gesa saat menjawab sapaan Baekhyun.

"Ayah?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Lagi lagi ayahnya menelponnya menggunakan nomor baru, sudah seperti buronan saja. Tapi jika melihat hidupnya yang selalu berpindah pindah tempat untuk menghindari debt collector, dia memang pantas untuk disebut buronan.

"Aku butuh uang" tanpa basa basi atau menanyakan kabar Baekhyun terlebih dahulu, pria tersebut langsung menyudutkan Baekhyun dengan permintaan konyolnya. Ia membuat Baekhyun berdecak tak percaya karena ayahnya terang terangan menganggap Baekhyun seperti mesin ATM yang dapat dimintai uang kapanpun.

"Kau kalah berjudi lagi? Atau sedang di kantor polisi dan membutuhkan jaminan. Bukankah minggu lalu aku baru saja mengisi rekeningmu"

Baekhyun dapat mendengar jika ayahnya mengembuskan nafas panjang ketika ia balik menyudutkannya dengan pernyataan beruntun.

"Aku butuh uang untuk bayar sewa apartemen. Pemilik apartemen itu mengancam akan mengeluarkan barangku secara paksa karena tunggakan yang belum kubayar. Tolong bantu aku kali ini Baek.."

"Lalu uang yang kukirim minggu lalu kau gunakan untuk apa? Jumlahnya cukup untuk membayar sewa apartemenmu selama satu tahun!"

"Sudah kupakai untuk berbisnis.."

"Hah, bisnis? Apa yang kau maksud berjudi?"

"Ini tangkapan besar Baek, jika aku menang nilainya akan melebihi taruhan kasino di Las Vegas" Rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan di kepalanya membuat emosi pria itu naik dengan cepat. Memiliki ayah yang gemar berjudi adalah kutukan terburuk yang ia rasakan melebihi penyesalannya memiliki manajer menyebalkan seperti Luhan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dibuat pusing dengan kelakuan ayahnya, mungkin hanya sepersekian kecil karena yang menjadi permasalahan utama ayahnya selalu mengancam akan membongkar rahasia keluarga Baekhyun jika permintaannya tak dikabulkan.

"Kau... tak ingin aku mendatangi wartawan dan mengungkapkan rahasia jika aku adalah ayahmu kan?" satu pukulan telak dan Baekhyun sangat membencinya. Pria itu memijat pelipisnya yang dipenuhi buliran keringat dingin kemudian decakan pelan terdengar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tak banyak, hanya 10 juta won. Itu tak sebanding dengan uang yang kau dapat tahun ini kan?" mungkin hanya rasa sensitif yang Baekhyun rasakan karena ia merasa ayahnya seperti sedang menyeringai saat ini. Dan keputusan terbaik yang dapat diambilnya saat ini adalah menyetujui permintaan ayahnya agar dapat membungkam mulut pria tua itu.

"Besok akan ku transfer, jangan hubungi aku lagi!"

. . .

Kyungsoo melirik seluruh ruangan hall yang akan dijadikan tempat konferensi pers drama dengan decakan kagum yang tak berhenti terdengar dari bibir menggemaskannya. Seperti biasa, ia dan Yixing terlalu cepat datang dari jam yang telah ditentukan. Seharusnya konferensi pers diadakan setelah jam makan siang, tetapi karena semangat yang terlalu besar Kyungsoo akhirnya memaksa Yixing untuk datang lebih pagi.

"Whoaa, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat hall untuk konferensi pers drama. Keren ya Hyung?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Yixing hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar celotehan Kyungsoo sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk dengan gadget karena ia tengah berdiskusi dengan staff agensi melalui pesan singkat.

"Kyung, aku tinggal sebentar ya. Aku harus menemui Kris!" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk saat Yixing menepuk bahunya pelan dan sudut matanya mengekor pada kepergian Yixing yang telah menghilang di balik pintu keluar. Beberapa staff datang dan membawa beberapa gulungan besar poster drama yang akan mereka pasang. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan dengan keingintahuan besar yang ia rasakan. Pria mungil itu mengambil spot untuk duduk di tengah barisan kursi yang tersedia.

Saat Kyungsoo masih terlihat sibuk memperhatikan kerja para staff, seorang pria tiba tiba mengagetkannya dengan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo kemudian merangkul bahu kecilnya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan seketika moodnya berubah total.

"Park Chanyeol!" ucap Kyungsoo malas, kemudian ia menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan pria yang masih tersenyum sangat lebar sembari menatap wajah manis pria mungil di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Konferensi pers masih 3 jam lagi. Apa kau merindukanku? Sampai kau datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan?" seringaian tiba tiba muncul setelah senyuman lebar Chanyeol menghilang. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri, ia lebih memilih memalingkan kembali wajahnya daripada harus menatap wajah Chanyeol lebih lama.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama Jongin untuk mempersiapkan konferensi pers nanti?" Kyungsoo menyadarkan diri pada kursi yang ia duduki dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ish, kau ini. Aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau balik bertanya padaku?" Chanyeol mengikuti apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Kaki kanan ia silangkan pada kaki kirinya, jika melihat kaki Chanyeol yang sangat panjang, Kyungsoo merasa seperti kurcaci yang duduk berdampingan dengan raksasa menyebalkan.

"Menjawab pertanyaan wartawan adalah tugas si hitam itu. Aku hanya perlu tampil di stage tanpa harus mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun..."

"Hmmm..." Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan menggumam membuat Chanyeol menatap pria mungil itu dengan kening yang mengkerut.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tak merasa memiliki salah apapun. Apa yang membuatmu berubah sikap seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang dan balik menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tak berpikir kejadian kau menciumku di depan Stylist dan Baekhyun sunbaenim adalah kesalahan yang harus kau renungkan? Aku masih belum mampu menghadapi Baekhyun sunbaenim karena kelakuanmu itu!" Kyungsoo mulai tak dapat mengontrol kadar emosi dalam ucapan yang ia lontarkan karena Chanyeol sangat bermasalah dengan rasa sensitifnya. Ia bahkan belum meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo karena telah mempermalukannya dengan ciuman tiba tiba itu.

"Kau merasa malu aku menciummu di depan Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja!" Kyungsoo semakin ketus dan moodnya hancur total karena Chanyeol. Melihat kemarahan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada pria mungil itu. Kyungsoo bergerak ke samping untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol tapi sayangnya ruang gerak Kyungsoo terbatasi karena wajah Chanyeol kini berada tepat beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya. Bahkan hembusan nafas pria itu terasa jelas menyapu seluruh permukaan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau yang membuat perjanjian itu Do Kyungsoo, aku hanya mengikuti perkataanmu. Aku bersedia mengambil bagian dalam drama ini karena kau mengizinkanku menganggapmu sebagai Sohee, jadi jangan tarik kembali apa yang kau ucapkan karena Tuhan akan mengutukmu jika kau melakukannya!" Seringaian yang terpampang jelas di wajah Chanyeol membuatnya semakin terlihat mengerikan di mata Kyungsoo, pria mungil itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan berusaha menemukan pembelaan yang sekiranya dapat ia gunakan untuk melawan tuduhan tak logis Chanyeol.

"Y-Yak, aku tak pernah berkata akan menjadi Sohee untukmu. Aku hanya mengizinkanmu memanggilku Sohee bukan berjanji menjadi dia untukmu!"

"Ck, jangan bermain main dengan sumpah Kyung!"

"Kau yang salah paham dengan ucapanku" Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi sedangkan Chanyeol mendelik malas kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya kembali. Jarak yang tercipta antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo menarik nafas lega.

"Tetap saja, aku tak akan membiarkan pria pendek itu mempermainkanmu"

"Ck, kau berkata seolah aku dan Baekhyun sunbaenim memiliki hubungan saja" Kyungsoo kembali berdecak, namun degupan jantungnya meningkat secara tiba tiba saat ia mengatakannya. Imajinasi mengerikan melintas dalam benak Kyungsoo, bagaimana jika ia dan Baekhyun benar benar sepasang kekasih? dan sepertinya itu cukup membuatnya merasa malu karena kedua pipi Kyungsoo kini bersemu merah.

"Pembelaanmu terhadapnya seolah kau menginginkannya. Asal kau tau saja, aku tak akan membiarkannya mengikatmu!"

"Park Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo sudah tak memiliki niatan untuk melanjutkan debatnya bersama Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, ia hendak melangkah keluar dari hall saat terdengar suara gulungan poster yang tergelar ke arah bawah.

Chanyeol tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat poster besar yang baru saja selesai dipasang oleh para staff. Dalam poster itu terpampang jelas wajah Baekhyun yang memenuhi hampir seluruh bagian poster dengan gambar Kyungsoo dan Jiyeon yang berada di belakangnya sebagai pelengkap. Lelucon macam apa yang sedang Chanyeol lihat saat ini?

"Bukankah kau pemeran utama dalam drama ini? Kenapa mereka memasang wajah si brengsek itu lebih banyak?" Chanyeol semakin tak dapat menyembunyikan kemarahannya. Ia menggeram dan kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kuat.

"A-aku tak tau. Sudahlah, ini bukan masalah besar" Kyungsoo menjawab teriakan Chanyeol dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Bukan masalah besar bagaimana? Ck, SIAL! Aku harus menemui si brengsek Kim dan Kris" setelah hampir saja meluapkan kemarahannya pada Kyungsoo, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menemui Kris sebelum konferensi pers benar benar dimulai. Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah lebar pria itu dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Yak, Park Chanyeol. Tunggu aku!"

. . .

Kris, Yixing dan Jongin cukup terkejut saat secara tiba tiba pintu ruangan terbanting dengan sangat keras. Ketiga pria yang sebelumnya tengah berdiskusi mengenai konferensi pers itu memandang seorang pria tinggi yang masuk dengan langkah cepat diikuti pria mungil yang mengekor di belakangnya dengan nafas terengah engah. Hanya mengikuti langkah Chanyeol sudah membuat Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan nafasnya. Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan cepat sudah seperti berlari bagi Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, ada apa?" Yixing terlihat khawatir dan ia mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo dan Yixing dengan datar, dan langkah kakinya membawanya mendekat pada Kris dan Jongin yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Apa kau lakukan dengan poster itu Brengsek!" saat tiba di tempat Kris dan Jongin, Chanyeol secara tiba tiba menarik kerah mantel Jongin dan menghadiahinya tatapan mata menusuk meminta penjelasan. Kedua tangan Jongin menahan tangan Chanyeol yang mulai terasa mencekik lehernya.

"Chanyeol ah, tenangkan dirimu!" Kris berusaha melerai kedua pria yang masih saling melempar tatapan membunuh itu dengan menarik tangan Chanyeol yang bertengger di leher Jongin. Setelah beberapa menit bertahan dengan egonya, akhirnya Chanyeol mengikuti permintaan Kris dengan melepaskan Jongin. Jongin membenarkan mantelnya dengan kasar setelah mantel tersebut berubah bentuk karena tarikan kasar tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" CEO berwajah tampan itu bertanya dengan nada sehalus mungkin agar kemarahan Chanyeol tak semakin membludak.

"Aku baru saja melihat poster yang akan kalian pasang untuk konferensi pers nanti. Kenapa wajah Baekhyun memenuhi tiga perempat bagian poster, yang benar saja kau Kim!" ucap Chanyeol dengan setengah berteriak.

Kris menahan bahu Chanyeol yang terlihat akan menyerang Jongin kembali sebelum pria jangkung itu benar benar menyerangnya.

"Ini bukan kesalahan Jongin, Chanyeol ah. Aku yang memerintahkan bagian editing untuk membuat seperti itu karena permintaan investor yang menginginkan wajah Baekhyun memenuhi sebagian besar poster promosi.."

"Kris!" Chanyeol berdecak tak percaya, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Yixing hanya menyaksikan dengan was was perdebatan ketiga pria tampan itu dari ambang pintu.

"Maafkan aku Kyung, aku tak bermaksud menyingkirkanmu sebagai pemeran tokoh utama yang kau mainkan tapi semua kulakukan agar drama ini berjalan sesuai dengan jadwal yang sudah ditetapkan. Kumohon kau jangan sakit hati.." Kris menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri berdampingan bersama Yixing. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kris, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dan menyentuh lembut lengan Chanyeol yang masih terlihat tegang. Jongin menyipitkan matanya saat melihat tatapan lembut Kyungsoo pada pria setinggi Namsan tower tersebut. Sikap pria mungil itu terlalu aneh.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan masalah besar. Aku saja bisa menerima keputusan Kris, kau seharusnya tak perlu merepotkan diri dengan protes" Chanyeol mendengus, ia masih belum bisa menerima penjelasan dari Kris, kini ditambah Kyungsoo terlihat berpihak pada CEO itu membuat Chanyeol merasa pembelaannya terhadap Kyungsoo hanya seperti angin yang melintas di musim gugur. Terlalu sia sia.

"Terserah!" pria jangkung itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan perdebatannya dan memilih keluar dari ruangan tersebut setelah menghempaskan tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang menyentuh lengannya.

Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan aneh setelah kepergian Chanyeol. Ia merasa bersalah pada pria itu, namun ini bukan saatnya membela kepentingan perasaan karena smua yang dilakukan Kris tentunya telah dipikirkan secara matang dan tak mungkin CEO tampan itu gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan.

. . .

Konferensi pers terjadwal sesuai yang direncanakan. Puluhan wartawan beserta kameramen media infotainment telah memenuhi seluruh bagian hall. Tak ada kursi kosong sama sekali karena antusiasme netizen untuk drama terbaru SM-B TV ini cukup besar. Bahkan mereka telah memiliki penilaian tersendiri mengingat drama ini akan tayang secara bersamaan dengan drama saeguk terbaru TV KBC. Lampu blitz yang muncul dari kamera para wartawan saling bersahutan seolah berlomba lomba mendapatkan gambar terbaik dari para aktor dan aktris, juga sutradara dan penulis naskah yang sudah berdiri dengan rapi di atas stage. Jongin berdiri tepat di samping Joonmyun yang menjadi penengah antara pria berkulit tan itu dengan Chanyeol. Tak jauh dari mereka Kyungsoo berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun dan Jiyeon yang masih sibuk memberikan senyuman terbaik mereka di depan puluhan kamera.

Kyungsoo merasa seperti melihat keajaiban saat menatap wajah tersenyum Baekhyun. Ini sangat berbeda ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang selalu sinis terhadapnya jika ia melakukan kesalahan. Dan harus ia akui senyuman Baekhyun memiliki kharisma tersendiri, ia benar benar tampan. Pemikiran berlarut terhadap penyanyi bereyeliner itu membuat Kyungsoo mengelengkan kepalanya, apa yang ada di benaknya? Tentu saja, Baekhyun tampan, itu juga yang menjadi alasan tersendiri bagi pria itu untuk memiliki karakter yang arogan. Dan seharusnya ketampanan Baekhyun bukan urusan Kyungsoo sama sekali. Kyungsoo kembali menatap ke arah para wartawan, senyuman manis ia ukir agar para pemburu berita itu mendapatkan gambar yang bagus.

"Yeorobun, cukup untuk pengambilan gambarnya. Kita akan memasuki acara utama" Seorang MC yang berada di pinggir stage memberi isyarat agar para wartawan berhenti mengambil gambar. Instruksi MC tersebut langsung diikuti seluruh wartawan yang kini telah bersiap dengan note mereka untuk mencatat sesi tanya jawab yang akan dilakukan.

"Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian semua. Sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkan diri, mungkin sebagian besar dari kalian tak memerlukan pengenalan diri ini karena aku sudah cukup terkenal.." gelak tawa terdengar saat sang MC membuat sedikit lelucon untuk mencairkan suasana. Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul dengan menatap MC tersebut.

"Tapi mengingat ini konferensi pers resmi, maka aku harus mengikuti prosedurnya. Aku Yoo Jaesuk akan memandu konferensi pers hari ini. Mohon bantuannya" MC bernama Jaesuk itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai penghormatan dan bersambut tepukan tangan para audience.

"Saat staff SM-B TV memberitahuku bahwa mereka akan memproduksi drama baru, aku sangat antusias karena ini adalah drama yang dibuat Joonmyun setelah ia mendapat penghargaan sebagai penulis naskah terbaik di Korean Drama Awards tahun lalu. Sebagai MC tetap di SM-B TV merupakan suatu kehormatan saat Kris menunjukku sebagai pemandu acara konferensi pers drama ini..."

Jaesuk melirik sekilah selembar kertas yang ia genggam sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Drama ini berjudul : Going Higher. Well, kalian mungkin sudah tau mengenai judul drama ini, namun aku sendiri masih merasa penasaran dengan apa yang membuat drama ini menarik untuk kita simak. Sebelum para staff memperlihatkan teaser dari drama, aku akan menyerahkannya penjelasan mengenai jalan cerita drama ini kepada Joonmyun. Silahkan Joonmyun sshi"

Joonmyun maju satu langkah menuju batas depan stage untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan sang MC Jaesuk. Seorang staff memberikannya sebuah mikrofon sebelum ia mulai berbicara.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih atas antusiasme kalian untuk drama terbaruku. Menyandang status sebagai penulis naskah terbaik sebenarnya menjadi beban tersendiri bagiku karena kini kesalahan sekecil apapun tak akan bisa ditolerir. Tapi aku cukup percaya diri dan berharap imajinasiku kali ini tetap bisa diterima masyarakat umum"

"Bisa kau ceritakan garis besar dari drama yang kau tulis kali ini?" MC Jaesuk kembali bertanya pada pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"Well, secara garis besar drama ini bercerita tentang impian seorang pemuda biasa yang ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Untuk mewujudkan impiannya tersebut, ia berusaha untuk bisa masuk ke sebuah sekolah seni ternama. Dan perjuangan pemuda tersebutlah yang menjadi inti dari cerita drama ini.."

Seluruh wartawan yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut terlihat sibuk mencatat setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari Joonmyun. Mereka sangat fokus karena tak ingin melewatkan sepatah katapun.

"Cerita yang sangat menarik. Lalu apa yang menjadi bahan pertimbanganmu saat memilih pemeran dalam drama ini?" Seluruh pasang mata kini tertuju pada Joonmyun. Pertanyaan yang diajukan MC Jaesuk kali ini adalah tanda tanya besar yang menjadi perdebatan panjang para netizen. Tentu semua orang ingin mengetahui bagaimana bisa seorang penyanyi baru mendapat peran utama sedangkan penyanyi yang telah debut selama 5 tahun hanya mendapat peran utama kedua. Keputusan yang mengambil resiko tinggi oleh seorang penulis naskah yang sudah lama berperan dalam dunia hiburan.

"Aku tau keputusanku untuk memilih pemeran dalam drama ini menjadi kontroversi tersendiri bagi para penggemar ketiga penyanyi yang kini berdiri bersama kita. Tapi percayalah, peran utama atau peran utama kedua akan terlihat sama pentingnya jika dilakukan dengan sepenuh hati. Karena tanpa salah satu dari peran tersebut, maka drama ini tak akan pernah bisa terjadi. Aku memang memilih Kyungsoo sebagai peran utama pertama, karena karakter wajahnya yang mendekati karakter Go Ryung dalam imajinasiku, pemuda penuh semangat dalam mencapai tujuan utama hidupnya. Sedangkan karakter kuat Baekhyun sangat cocok untuk memerankan tokoh Lee Yong Ha, pemuda ambisius yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan untuk mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Tolong kalian jangan salah paham, aku tak menilai karakter asli mereka, ini menjadi keputusanku setelah melihat cara mereka bernyanyi di atas panggung. Dan kurasa aku tak akan menyesali keputusanku ini.."

Keheningan terjadi untuk beberapa saat karena smua yang hadir dalam konferensi pers tersebut tengah berusaha mencerna apa yang Joonmyun ucapkan. MC Jaesuk mengangguk kemudian memberikan applause yang diikuti seluruh peserta konferensi.

"Sangat menarik sekali pemikiranmu Joonmyun sshi, aku menjadi semakin penasaran dengan drama ini. Dan kupastikan seluruh keluargaku akan menontonnya" ucapan Jaesuk membuat Joonmyun tak dapat menahan senyumannya. Pria itu kemudian bergerak mundur agar Jaesuk dapat mengajukan pertanyaan kembali.

"Kalau begitu, kini giliranku bertanya pada sutradara andalan SM-B TV.." mendengar kalimat Jaesuk, Jongin sedikit melangkah maju.

"Mmm, Jongin sshi. Apa yang membuatmu kini beralih menjadi sutradara drama romance? Kau terkenal sebagai master drama thriller dan action sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi. Apa itu yang menjadi alasan utamamu mengambil drama yang lebih ringan?" Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaa yang diajukan MC. Jongin pernah terlibat kecelakaan? Apa yang membuatnya kini berubah haluan dengan mengambil drama tanpa resiko tinggi? Pasti kecelakaan itu sangat mengerikan hingga mampu merubah pemikiran Jongin. Kyungsoo mengeluh, ia menyesal mengabaikan perkataan Yixing yang memintanya untuk lebih banyak menonton infotainment dibandingkan kartun Pororo karena kini ia tak banyak mengetahui kejadian dari para pelaku dunia hiburan.

Jongin terdiam ketika ia tak menemukan kalimat yang dirasanya mampu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia tau suatu saat pertanyaan ini akan menyudutkannya, hanya saja Jongin merasa ini terlalu cepat. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari MC, Jongin terlihat menarik nafas lebih panjang.

"Kecelakaan itu memang sedikit mempengaruhiku, tapi tak sampai merubah hidupku. Keputusanku untuk menjadi sutradara drama romance dikarenakan aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru selama perjalanan karirku sebagai sutradara. Jadi tidak, itu bukan alasan utamaku mengambil drama yang lebih ringan.. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan jika aku bisa masuk dalam drama genre apapun " entah apa yang merasukinya, karena Kyungsoo merasa penasaran dengan ekspresi Chanyeol ketika ia mendengar perkataan Jongin. Hanya intuisi sebenarnya karena Kyungsoo merasa jika apa yang Jongin coba ceritakan ada hubungannya dengan seseorang bernama Sohee yang sudah menyeretnya menjadi berurusan dengan pria bernama Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya melirik sekilas namun ia sedikit terkejut karena menemukan ekspresi membunuh pada sorot mata Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali melemparkan sepatunya pada pria jangkung itu karena tak ingin sikap gegabah Chanyeol menghancurkan sesi tanya jawab konferensi pers ini. Namun saat kalimatnya berada di ujung tenggorokan, ia mendengar sorak sorai riuh dari audience karena ternyata Jongin telah menyelesaikan bagiannya.

"Nah, kali ini kita akan mendapatkan highlight dari acara ini. Baekhyun sshi dan Kyungsoo sshi silahkan maju sedikit dari stage.." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya diikuti langkah mungil dari Kyungsoo. Pria itu merasakan ketegangan yang sangat besar menguasai tubuhnya saat ini, namun wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat percaya diri membuatnya sedikit mendapat keberanian.

"Tak perlu berbasa basi, aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana perasaan kalian mengenai debut kalian menjadi aktor. Melakukan performance di atas panggung tentunya sangat berbeda dengan berakting di depan kamera. Bagian mana yang menurut kalian sangat sulit untuk dijalankan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul dan menaikkan mikrofonnya agar dapat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Senyuman pria tampan itu seketika membuat hati Kyungsoo mencelos, ia merutuk dalam hati karena masih sempat terpesona oleh kharisma Baekhyun bahkan di saat seperti ini.

"Aku pernah melakukan wawancara dengan salah satu media infotainment dan mereka mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama saat itu, bagaimana perasaanku mengenai debut menjadi seorang aktor. Jawabannya sama saja, aku merasa ketegangan dan antusias yang sama seperti ketika aku debut menjadi seorang penyanyi 5 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin tak seburuk 5 tahun yang lalu karena kini aku sudah terbiasa dengan sorotan kamera, tapi tetap saja ini pertama kalinya aku berakting dan aku merasa sangat gugup. Banyak fansku yang mempertanyakan peranku dalam drama ini karena aku hanya ditempatkan menjadi pemeran utama kedua.."

"Awalnya sulit bagiku untuk menerimanya karena aku tak pernah menyukai kekalahan. Namun manajerku yang sangat keras kepala itu terus memaksaku hingga akhirnya aku memberanikan diri menerima tawaran dalam drama ini"

Jaesuk menaikkan kedua alisnya "Jadi, kau terpaksa menerima peran ini.."

"Tidak, aku selalu menyukai pekerjaan yang kulakukan karena bagaimana aku hidup tergantung dari bagaimana aku memperlakukan pekerjaanku. Saat ini, aku debut menjadi aktor mungkin nanti setelah aku menjadi aktor terkenal, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk menjadi MC National" Baekhyun melirik MC Jaesuk dengan sedikit mengerling membuat audience kembali tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau sangat humoris sekali Baekhyun sshi. Tapi kumohon cukup menjadi penyanyi dan aktor saja, jangan membuatku kehilangan pekerjaan.." ucap Jaesuk dengan berdecak kecil sedikit berpura pura marah untuk menyambut candaan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku tak akan membuatmu kehilangan pekerjaan. Kau adalah national MC kesayangan warga Korea, seluruh fansmu akan membunuhnya jika aku melakukannya"

Suasana konferensi pers yang awalnya sedikit kaku mencair karena Baekhyun. Kini seluruh wartawan memilih untuk mengambil beberapa gambar Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tak sabar mengajukan pertanyaan pada pria mungil yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam drama ini.."

Kyungsoo tengah melamun memandang wajah Baekhyun saat Jaesuk mengagetkannya tiba tiba "Nde?" pria mungil itu menatap sang MC dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau sedang melamun?"

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya merasa gugup.." ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Well, Kyungsoo sshi pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang aku ajukan terhadap Baekhyun. Bagaimana perasaanmu dengan debutmu menjadi aktor?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang dan menaikkan mikrofon yang ia genggam.

"Aku sangat senang dapat berpartisipasi dalam drama ini, dan merupakan suatu kehormatan untukku dapat bermain bersama senior yang telah debut terlebih dahulu dariku. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan kurasa akan ada banyak pelajaran yang dapat aku ambil dalam drama ini"

"Kau tak keberatan jika mendapat hater dari penggemar Baekhyun karena menjadi pemeran utama dalam drama ini?"

Kyungsoo sadar jika Jaesuk sebenarnya tengah membuat lelucon terhadapnya, namun pria mungil itu berpikir sedikit lebih lama untuk dapat menjawab pertanyaan MC tersebut.

"Aku tak keberatan. Karena kurasa Baekhyun sunbaenim tak akan diam saja jika mereka macam macam terhadapku" dengan kalimat terpolos yang ia ucapkan, Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah berseri seri. Sedangkan pria tampan itu hanya terdiam dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya. Anehnya Baekhyun tak merasa marah dengan kalimat asal yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. Ia tak bisa marah kali ini, Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti kenapa? Mungkin karena mata bulat penuh pria mungil itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Snowy, anjing ras Maltese yang ia pelihara di rumah.

"Boleh aku mengajukan pertanyaan?" sebuah suara tiba tiba menginterupsi acara saling memandang antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka menoleh bersamaan pada salah satu wartawan yang kini telah berdiri dengan kamera di tangannya.

"Ya, silahkan ajukan pertanyaannya?" Jaesuk menyambut wartawan tersebut dan memberinya lampu hijau untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Pada saat pembacaan naskah pertama, banyak insiden yang melibatkan kalian berdua dan membuat netizen berspekulasi jika kalian sering berselisih paham. Bahkan tentang kesamaan pakaian yang kalian kenakan dianggap sesuatu yang membawa sial. Apa kalian merasa baik baik saja jika disatukan dalam drama ini? Karena tentu akan sulit mendapatkan chemistry jika kalian terus berselisih paham?"

Saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Baekhyun hanya merespon dengan mendelik sedangkan Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya karena merasa bingung bagaimana baiknya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Seluruh audience masih menunggu jawaban dari kedua pria itu selama beberapa detik hingga mereka dikejutkan dengan Baekhyun yang tiba tiba memeluk erat Kyungsoo. Tak ingin melewatkan moment yang bisa dibilang sangat langka tersebut, para wartawan akhirnya saling berlomba lomba mengabadikan adegan Baekhyun yang memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

Setelah puas memberi fanservice pada para pemburu cerita tersebut, Baekhyun menarik diri dari Kyungsoo dan tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Kami sangat akrab, kalian tak akan percaya itu. Tapi kurasa mendapatkan chemistry dalam drama nanti adalah hal mudah karena aku sangat menyukai pria mungil ini" kalimat mengejutkan dari Baekhyun itu menyisakan Kyungsoo yang diam membeku di tempatnya karena tak mengira sunbae yang slalu mengibarkan bendera perang terhadapnya tersebut dapat bersikap sangat hangat. Ini terlalu aneh?

. . .

Selepas konferensi pers, Kyungsoo hanya melamun dalam mobil sementara Yixing terlihat sibuk dengan fokus mengendarai van mereka. Ada banyak hal yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo, namun yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah ketika Baekhyun memeluknya dengan erat di depan puluhan wartawan yang hadir dalam konferensi. Kyungsoo bahkan masih dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Baekhyun yang menggelitik telinganya, kedua pipi pria mungil itu bersemu merah menyerupai kepiting rebus dan sudut mata Yixing tak melewatkannya.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit Kyung?" ucap Yixing dengan nada khawatir.

"Nde? Apa wajahku memerah Hyung?" Kyungsoo sempat terkaget dengan pertanyaan tiba tiba Yixing dan ia segera melirik kaca dalam mobil untuk melihat wajahnya. Sikap aneh Kyungsoo tersebut membuat Yixing semakin keheranan.

"Wajahmu sangat merah, sudah seperti kepiting Osaka yang terlalu lama dimasak"

"Ish, kau ini Hyung!" Kyungsoo merenggut dan mempoutkan bibirnya membuat sang manajer menjadi gemas dengan sikapnya.

"Hahaha, dasar aneh. Apa yang ada di otakmu saat ini sampai sampai pipimu memerah seperti itu"

"Tak ada.."

"Mau mencoba berbohong padaku?" Yixing mendelik dan Kyungsoo menjadi salah tingkah karenanya.

"Aku hanya merasa heran dengan Baekhyun sunbaenim, Hyung? Kenapa dia tiba tiba memelukku seperti tadi? Biasanya melihat wajahku saja sudah membuatnya sensitif setengah mati"

Yixing tertawa cukup keras saat mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, lelucon pria mungil itu membuatnya tak dapat menahan tawa, sayangnya Kyungsoo sedang tak bercanda saat ini dan sikap menyebalkan Yixing itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin merenggut.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Hyung?" ucap Kyungsoo ketus.

"Tidak, hanya saja sangat lucu. Kau sepertinya sangat menyukai Baekhyun ya?" kali ini ucapan Yixing disertai seringaian membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

"Aku? Menyukai Baekhyun sunbaenim? Yang benar saja Hyung" degupan jantung Kyungsoo tiba tiba meningkat drastis dan untuk menormalkannya ia memandang ke arah luar mobil. Ini lebih baik daripada harus menatap wajah Yixing yang masih berusaha menggodanya.

"Kalau kau tak menyukainya, tak mungkin Baekhyun menempel sepanjang waktu dalam pikiranmu"

"Sudahlah Hyung, jangan menggodaku lagi.."

"Kau yang memulai" Yixing mengendikkan kedua bahunya dan kembali fokus mengemudi.

Suasana berubah hening untuk beberapa saat, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidur selama dalam perjalanan namun ia tak merasakan kantuk sama sekali. Pikirannya melayang, mencoba mengingat konferensi pers drama beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Hyung.." panggil pria mungil itu.

"Hmm.." Yixing hanya merespon dengan berdehem dan ia tetap fokus mengemudi.

"Kau tau kejadian apa yang membuat Jongin beralih genre drama dari thriller action menjadi drama romance biasa? Kurasa itu ada hubungannya dengan seseorang bernama Sohee.."

"kau tau darimana soal Sohee? Kupikir kau type orang yang tak pernah menyimak berita infotainment, Kyung?" Yixing balik bertanya namun ia masih belum mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan di depannya.

"Memang tak pernah, aku hanya mendengar nama itu dari Chanyeol dan Jongin.."

Pria berlesung pipi itu menghela nafas panjang dan berat..

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu Jongin memang lebih terkenal melalui drama action dan thriller. Sohee adalah aktris yang sering dipasangkan dengannya dalam drama mereka. Ia memiliki karakter yang kuat dan selalu menolak menggunakan pemeran pengganti setiap kali ada adegan berbahaya yang beresiko tinggi. Sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi.." Sorot mata Yixing terlihat meredup membuat Kyungsoo menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Dia meninggal?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Yixing merespon dengan mengangguk.

"Ya, saat itu ia harus melakukan adegan drifting di gedung kosong. Meskipun seluruh kru drama memaksanya menggunakan pemeran pengganti, Sohee tetap menolak, ia bersikeras melakukan adegan itu sendiri namun keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya saat itu karena mobil yang ia kendarai menabrak dinding gedung setelah kehilangan kendali.. Mobilnya rusak parah, dan Sohee meninggal di tempat"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan pelan.

"Kau sangat mengenalnya ya Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba tiba.

"Siapa? Sohee? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Aku manajernya saat itu.."

Keterkejutan Kyungsoo kembali muncul namun kali ini lebih besar. Dan selama sisa perjalanan menuju kantor agensi, Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam karena terlalu banyak pemikiran yang melintas di benaknya.

. . .

Baekhyun menatap dengan heran wajah Luhan yang berada 30 centi dari wajahnya saat ini. Luhan memang biasa menampilkan wajah menyebalkan yang slalu membuat Baekhyun mual jika menatapnya terlalu lama. Namun kali ini Luhan seperti menantangnya untuk berduel di atas Tokyo Tower karena pria itu kini menatap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum lebar diselingi seringaian di sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun yang tengah membaca naskah sebelum take pengambilan gambar hanya berdecak sebal dan balik menatap sinis Luhan.

"Kau kenapa? Salah makan obat?" ucap Baekhyun malas dan kembali melanjutkan membaca naskah yang sempat tertunda karena kelakuan tak jelas Luhan.

"Katakan padaku.." sahut Luhan masih dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mendelik dan terlihat tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan pria di depannya. Namun tak lama ia kembali menyorot naskah drama karena tak mau terlibat dengan kekonyolan Luhan.

"Ada apa antara kau dan Kyungsoo? Kenapa tiba tiba sikapmu berubah 180 derajat? Kau kerasukan arwah apa? Rahangku hampir lepas dari tempatnya karena terlalu kaget saat melihat kau memeluk Kyungsoo di depan puluhan wartawan.."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan kesan meremehkan, ia membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri karena seringaiannya yang memiliki kesamaan dengan tokoh antagonis dalam drama saeguk tentang kudeta seorang wanita jahat pada zaman dinasti Joseon. Sangat mengerikan.

"Kau sendiri kan ya bilang, aku perlu melakukan pembentukan karakter di mata masyarakat. Aku hanya melakukan saranmu saja Lu" ucap Baekhyun dengan santai.

Luhan mencibir dan ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun.

"Kupikir kau tulus melakukannya?"

"Kau seperti tak mengenalku saja Lu, aku tak akan pernah mengakui kekalahan apalagi terhadap penyanyi pendek yang baru saja debut seperti dia. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan"

"Ck, kuharap Tuhan sudi memperbaiki otakmu Baek.." Luhan menyindir dan Baekhyun terlihat akan merespon saat suara seorang staff memanggilnya untuk pengambilan gambar.

"Baekhyun sshi, sekarang giliranmu.." Baekhyun mengangguk pada staff tersebut dan sebelum meninggalkan tempatnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk memukul kepala Luhan menggunakan naskah drama yang ia gulung.

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun!"

. . .

"Cut!" Chanyeol berteriak cukup keras saat untuk kesekian kalinya ia memotong adegan yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan. Ini sudah yang kelima kali ia merasa tidak puas dengan pengambilan gambar yang melibatkan Baekhyun, sedangkan dilihat dari sudut pandang sang pemain, Baekhyun merasa tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ada masalah apa dengan pria itu? Mood Baekhyun menjadi hancur total dan ia memasang wajah sinis menatap sutradara tampan yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah tak suka.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada malas.

"Apa kau tak bisa memperbaiki ekspresimu. Scene mudah seperti ini saja kau tak bisa melakukannya!" ucap Chanyeol dengan ketus.

"Aku tak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun. Kau saja berusaha mencari cari kesalahanku!" nada suara Baekhyun mulai meninggi membuat Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya kemudian menghampiri pria yang masih berdiri dengan angkuh sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Aura panas yang dikeluarkan kedua pria yang masih terlihat saling bersitegang itu membuat seluruh kru menatap mereka dengan pandangan was was, bahkan asisten Chanyeol sudah bersiap siap dengan ponselnya, siapa tau mereka membutuhkan polisi untuk melerai pertikaian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Jangan mencoba mencari pembelaan" Chanyeol berdesis dan Baekhyun semakin menyipitkan matanya.

"Kurasa kau yang mencoba mencari pembelaan. Kenapa kau hanya sensitive pada scene yang melibatkanku? Apa kau memiliki dendam padaku?"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya saat kalimat Baekhyun tepat menyudutkan pembelaannya. Ia berdecak pelan kemudian memberankan diri menghadapi wajah sinis Baekhyun.

"Aku memang tak menyukaimu"

"Cih, professional sekali.." Baekhyun menyindir dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Tapi itu bukan alasan utamaku tak bisa menerima aktingmu. Ekspresimu masih terlalu datar, perbaiki dulu caramu dalam berekspresi, kuberi waktu satu jam. Jika kau sudah siap, beritahu aku" Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah ia mengucapkan keputusannya. Hati pria itu masih dipenuhi rasa benci setelah melihat Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo di acara konferensi pers drama di hari sebelumnya, sebenarnya bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahan utama. Gambaran wajah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis dengan kedua pipi bersemu merah saat Baekhyun memeluknya adalah alasan kebencian Chanyeol pada penyanyi bereyeliner itu semakin membesar. Dan saat Baekhyun berakting tak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan, membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin jika ia tak akan pernah bisa menerima Baekhyun ada di dekat Kyungsoo.

**TBC**

* * *

Bunuh gueeeee, kenapa moment Chansoo bertebaran di seluruh TLP? Help ini, jiwa baeksoo gue terancam sama moment sweet chnasoo . Yang nonton TLP coba donk add gue di pesbuk dan tag'in moment2 mereka.

Back to this fic, well maaf kalau part ini sedikit mengecewakan. Semoga masih bisa diterima readers smua *kisseu. Review juseyo readernim, kamsahamnida *throwing heart


End file.
